The same coin
by MATCHER147
Summary: i'm horrible at summary based in Paris France late 1400's One duty is shaped by their orders or their own morals
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT SO THIS IS ACTUAL MY FIRT ATTEMPT AT A RWBY STORY**

 **WHEN I FIRST SAW THE SHOW I JUST THOUGHT WOW THIS LOOKS SO COOL, AND I EVEN GOT MY FRIENDS INTO THE SHOW SO WE ALL WATCHED. SO THIS IS KIND OF MY WAY OF SHOWING HOW EXCITED I AM FOR VOLUME 4 THAT'S COMING IN OCTOBER, AND THOSE ART LOOKED FREAKING SWEET. SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS STORY WHEN YPUR DONE READING IT, AND THE BOLD CAPILIZED LETTERS AT THE BEGINNING IS ME TALKING PEOPLE GOT CONFUSED BY THAT. SO HERE IT IS OUR STORY BEGINS.**

{OUTSIDE PARIS FRANCE}

A young man was riding on a brown horse on his way to get entry with his armor placed in a bunch on the horse's rear end so not over heat himself holding his shield and sword on the side of his steed and dawning a hood that covered his face. He rolled up to the front gate and the guards instantly held their spears to block his passage.

"Halt what business you have here?" the head guard asked the young man

"Seriously I was only gone for a small amount of time have you already forgotten me Ren?" He undid his hood to show he was Juane arc of the royal guard. Ren was taken back at the sudden arrival of his friend and was glad to see a familiar face "Juane your back so glad to see you, what are you waiting for drop your weapons and let him through I will accompany him through the city." Ren had stated as he walked along side his friend who stepped off his horse to walk with his friend. "alright Ren what has happened since I've left, well nothing much really but there has been a lot of Faunus coming into the city but most just entertainment and street vendors." Juane took that into account as he saw Faunus performing on the street even children Faunus was enjoying themselves. He also saw how some people were avoiding them tell their children to be aware of them. As they continued walking Ren had to return to his duties at the front gate, so he bid farewell to his friends and how they should meet up later. As he strolled around the town he realized one thing…Juane was lost and forgotten to take down the directions that Ren gave him until he heard a small yell come from an ally way, he rushed to see the situation. There stood a black haired women with her back against the wall, she had dawned a purple skirt and red top while wearing a black bandana around her neck. "Leave me be I've done nothing wrong." One man with grey hair as that of a old man walked up to her, Juane recognized him as the town idiot Dove

"Oh yea nothing like a Faunus saying they didn't do anything, your kind being alive is enough just a bunch of freak made by mistake." As one of the men grabbed her wrist she immediately punched him in the throat which had him gasping for air immediately. The other had stormed her and grabbed her to hold her down and trying to remove her clothing. "Alright you bitch let's see if you have any better uses than just dancing around." He said as he was stepping closer to her while she was pinned unable to move.

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE YOU DEVIANT!" She heard someone yell and they all paused to see the source of the noise and there stood a tall blonde man with his hand on the handle of his sword while still sheathed. They all looked confused until Dove chimed in with all his wisdom "OOOOOHHHHH I get it here you want to go first?" He said but Juane was stepping closer to them "Yea I want a turn and its mine next to punch you out." Juane said as he got close enough to punch Dove back away from the women, Dove came charging at Juane until he grabbed him and threw him to a close brick wall beside him and have him curl up in pain on the floor. As the other guys got up to attack Juane, he took out his sword and looked at them all "I have no problem taking some limbs off you if you don't want me to then get out and leave Dove here and get jobs you bum." They all took his advice as they ran out the alleyway and Juane put handcuffs on Dove so he doesn't leave before he gets his attempt at Rape filed in. Juane looked over to the women and he paused for a quick second by surprise. Her hair was as dark as the night sky and her eye were as bright as the rising sun. "Wow" was all he could muster still he realized, he was being creepy "Sorry are you alright madam?" She gave him a skeptical look until he saw something twitch on the top of her head, he then saw cat ears and realized she was a Faunus. "Oh I get it now." She seemed to catch on to what he said "What do you get, why they were attacking me?" She said calmly while looking away. Juane paused for a moment; Until he saw a bag of food that had been dropped, it didn't take him long to realize what actually happened here. He went over to gather the food in the bag to return to her as he presented it to her "Yea sadly I do but that doesn't mean that people have the right to do such acts to the Faunus people."

She took the bag from him and he had his hand out to help her up, to her she was more unaware of why exactly was he helping her because of their obvious differences. She took his and it felt warm to her that her ears twitched again at the warmth she felt. "my names Juane Arc, my fair lady." She snickered at his sentiment and he had a confused look on his face, 'was I something I said?' she stopped snickering for another second and she looked him in the eye "My name is Blake Belladonna." She said to him and she was about to leave until he stopped her and brought her closer to Dove unconscious body and he dug in his pocket and found a coin purse "Here I know this won't cover what happened to you, but don't worry ill make sure he pays for what he tried to do to you." He gave her the coin purse but she opened it and gave half of the money inside to Juane and he looked confused. "This is for him trying to attack you, thank you Sir Knight Juane Arc." She told him as she sped off in her own Direction and he was awestruck by the women he just met. He heard a groan from Dove and he picked him "Come on dumbass time to go to jail." Juane told Dove as he put him on his Horse and took him to the closet jail house.

 **{SECRET FAUNUS HIDEOUT}**

Blake had returned with her food to give to her fellow hungry Faunus, since they were not treated as equals it would be harder for them to get essentials of livings. Some human helped them but not enough to continue an easy life. They had developed their own little city underground. She had made it to her own Hut that she shares with two Human orphans they picked up on their travels that were around Blakes age. "BLAKE YOU'RE BACK!" A small girl came rushing Blake with a hug and a tight squeeze

"Sorry Blake she got away from me." Another woman with Blonde hair and an hourglass figure came from the entrance. She just smiled "It's alright Yang and Ruby too tight." The small girl immediately let go of her and chuckled. "Bake were Sorry that you had to go get food, we would've switched Jobs with you but they wouldn't let us." Ruby said to her but Blake full understood what they meant, to maintain this place and keep it a secret is a lot of work. "It's alright Ruby next time you could come with me and Yang also she could lift everything." Blake said and Yang gave an annoyed grin. "So anything happen while you were up there?" Before she could answer another person came and joined them "Hello there my lady." She rolled her eyes at the monkey Faunus Known as Sun Wukong, he was a pushy type for Blake and also in her own definition and annoyance. "How are my favorite ladies today this fine evening?" He said moving over to Blake an putting his arm around her shoulders and she just removed his arm and moved to the other side "I was going to tell them how today went." She said as he just took a seat on her bed with Ruby listening to her story

"So I went shopping to get the food for us and some others I went on like 5 or more trips in an out but by the last trip for us I got pulled in an alleyway but 4 guys." This news made all of them shift, Ruby became scared while Yang's folded arms moved to her sides with clenched fist, and Sun was just speechless. "I punch basically the leader in the throat and the others held me down and tried o get under my skirt."

Ruby was closing her eyes this time and plugging her ears s she couldn't hear, while Sun and Yang were getting angry ready to go on and angry war path. Blake moved to Ruby to unplug her ears so she could hear the rest "But they didn't get to do anything because one human, no, one knight in shining armor came to my rescue and took care of them by beating up their leader like I did and scaring off the rest, he then helped me gather our food and pick pocketed the guy so we have extra money around for us. He was a true gentleman."

Blake concluded her story and the whole feeling in the room shifted, Ruby had a happy shine with her smile as she heard the end of the story especially the knight in shining armor she always loved those fairy tales. Yang had a sigh of relief at the end and glad her friend wasn't hurt and that she was safe. For Sun it was different he was glad she was Alright but to hear her talk about this other guy in such high regards, and a human for that matter kind of had him feeling indifferent about her description. She then proceeds to look out their one window at their whole Faunus village and Yang was the first to ask "Was he a hottie?" Blake shifted from her calm demeanor and tried to reclaim it "He was indeed handsome for a human, can tell he takes care of himself and has a fit demeanor." She tried to sound like her calm collected self. Sun was shifting in the bed while Ruby and Yang were guessing on what she would do "Blake how sure are you that he helped you out of just the kindness of his heart, what if he's just using you to get some 'favors' later on?" Blake was caught off guard at Sun comment "I guess I'll have to see for myself won't I than Sun." Blake said in his direction and Ruby let out a Yaw and Yang did as well "Looks like we're tired Sorry Sun get out were going to sleep." Blake said as kindly as she could, Sun did not argue but he wished them all a goodnight and left.

"What if Suns right, you know not many people are on our side?"

"Yang I honestly think he's different from the rest. Just trust me on this." Yang nodded as she went to sleep in her own bed and Blake to hers

'he is different'.

 **SOOOOOO THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER ONE, SEE I WAS STUDYING THIS SPECIFIC ERA FRO SCHOOL AND IT JUST FASINCATED ME, SO NOW IM PUTTING IT IN MY WORK, I FEEL IT CAPTURES WHAT IM GOING FOR BACKJ IN THESE DAYS.**

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS**

 **CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS WELCOME BUT NO FLSAMES BECAUSE THOSE DON'T HELP THE PROCESS THANKS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I ACTUALLY DIDN'T EXPECT TO HAVE SUCH FAST PACE FEEDBACK AND IM ACTUALLY VERY HAPPY TO HAVE IT. ALRIGHT THANKS YOU AND I FORGOT BUT SOMEONE REMINDED ME THAT MY STORY IS AND AU STORY, I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO PUT THAT IN MOSTLY CAUSE I FORGOT WHAT THIS TYPE IT IS CALLED SO I AVOIDED IT. ANYWAY SO HONESTLY I DIDN'T EXPECT TO GET FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS LIKE IN THE SAME HOUR I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER SO I GUESS IM DOING A GOOD JOB WITH THIS STORY SO FAR, THANKS GUY FOR THE SUPPORT.**

 **{Prison Holding}**

Juane had just walked through the entrance to drop off Dove who was struggling while Juane was holding him by the cuffs. "Come on I didn't do anything at all officer." Juane got fed up and put Dove in a headlock "You know damn well what you tried to do and its still a crime that's you'll DEFIENTLY get punished for." Juane said as he threw Dove to the floor with a swift leg sweep. He then went up to officer Sky Lark was surprised by the whole event he just saw. "Hello so this man was attempting to rape a woman in an alleyway until I apprehended him but his friends ran off so take him in." Juane said as Sky was looking at Dove on the floor "Okay sir I will need a bit more information." Dove instantly shot up and ran to the desk "IT WAS JUST A FAUNUS FREAK WHO CARES WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE FREAKS IF THEYR'RE GONNA TAKE UP SPACE, BETTER BE USEFFUL AM I RIGHT?" Juane had an agitated looking his face and he grabbed Doves brown hair and slammed his head on the desk instantly knocking him out. Sky had been petrified but what he just saw

"So your going to take him in right cause hat sounds like a confession to me." Juane told Sky as he picked up the man and took him to the back. When the door opened again "Well if it isn't Juaney boy, how are you my old friend?" Juane just cringed at that name knowing fully well who it belonged to. "Cardin Winchester you made it up to royal guard after how long?" Juane said and Cardin just gave and annoyed suck of the teeth "It takes a while to make perfection, I mean you remember the academy right, how hard I worked." Cardin was just boosting his own ego for himself. Juane rolled his eyes at him "Yea real perfect, that's why you kept ducking when it came to fight for your country right?" Cardin instantly got angry and went to grab his mace from his waist but Juane moved fast enough to kick the mace out of its holster to land on the floor. Cardin was confused more than anything, just how did Juane inprove so much, when they were learning he could barely hold his shield and sword together. "Cardin its against the law for us to take up our weapons in a civilian area unless it calls for it, and your ego isn't a call for it." Cardin just smirked and looked to Juane as they both went outside "I heard you brought in one of my old friends for something, Dove you know him right?"

"The scum I just brought in, yea I know him." Juane said putting his sword in his horses pouch while Cardin just smirked "Well I'm here to let him out he didn't do anything wrong by all accounts." Juane finally let Cardin get to him "ARE YOU SERIOUS, HE TRIED TO RAPE A WOMAN HOW IS THAT NOTHING CARDIN YOU STUPID OAF." Juane yelled getting many people's attention as the civilians were looking on the event "It was just a Faunus not an actual person, remember so it wasn't as if it really mattered, They just take up space time and peoples money very much a waste if you think." Juane was starting to get ticked off at his word. "Esspecially if they want to be useful could be a couple of….stress relievers." Juane took up his sword and rushed Cardin who could barely block his overhead strike. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING EVEYONE, FAUNUS OR HUMAN, DESERVE A CHANCE AN NOT TO BE BELITTLED BY ANOTHER, WHAT YOUR SAYING IS PROBABLY THE STUPIDEST MOST IDIOTIC THING IVE EVER HEARD!" Juane said as Cardin was on the ground in mud with his hands shaking from Juane impact. "Now im leaving and it's a shame the only thing taking up room is you being a royal guard." Juane walked off with his horse next to him and Cardin was fueled with anger and humiliation, how everyone saw him now a royal guard laying defeated covered in mud 'I'll make you pay Arc i swear on my lord I will.'

{HIDDEN HIDEOUT}

Blake was getting up and getting ready for the day as she Ruby and Yang were going to do a street performance in the center of town. Blake was putting on her performing dress that had a mix of black and purple that had also exposed her stomach and her top was black and strapless. She put a bow on her cat ears while she was packing her stuff for the day ahead. "YANG GIVE ME BACK THE STOMACH WRAP I DON'T LIKE SHOWING MY BELLY!" Ruby yelled as she was chasing Yang around holding a piece of cloth "Come on Ruby it'll get us more money, some guys like em young." Yang was dodging Ruby and her charges to get the cloth back. Blake just rolled her eyes "Yang just give it back to her beside she is too young to be showing that much." Yang just nodded her head "Yea guess your right wouldn't want some perv getting a look at my sister like that, just messing around." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby and hugged her tight and began to wrap up Ruby. Sun walked in on Blake and paused for a moment to fully capture her in his sight. 'She looks amazing', Blake got annoyed and clapped her hands loud enough to snap him back to reality "Oh hey Blake you look amazing today and your performing in the middle of town right where Notre Dame is." Blake nodded as she was gathering the rest of her stuff and Sun just moved a little closer "You know I'm also supposed to be there so maybe we can make a performance together?" Blake chuckled at the idea "Sure but I don't think our performances will make much sense, you and Neptune just kind of do whatever entertaining while me and the girls are doing our dances." She put her stuff outside and signaled to pick up the stuff cause they were leaving she made a quick good bye to sun as they all got in the carriage to go into town.

"I thick Sun really like you Blake." Ruby said peering out looking at their fading hideout, and Blake just shrugged "Well if he does I'll have to let him down easy, don't get me wrong I love Sun but love like in family not in a romantic sense."

"Yea why would she, Blake got her soldier boy waiting for her." Yang said nudging the Cat women and she just looked away and Blake was going to have fun "Oh blake I would fight the wars for you if it means I can be with you." Yang said mimicking Juane and Ruby laugh as she put on some playful Cat ears "Oh Juane I would rather you not fight at all and just be by my side for all eternity." Ruby mimicked Balke as they both started to make kissing noise aand saying 'oh Blake' 'Oh Juane'

"Enough I only met the guy once, and he doesn't sound like that." Blake told her as she sat back down and they both paused.

"So you remember how he talks huh ?"

 **{NOTRE DAME-FIELD}**

Juane was walking around after a good night's rest at the barracks, he left his Horse companion at the stable as him Cardin, and another guard was stationed at Notre Dame because of the performers to prevent any type of mischief. Juane had told the lower class officer to take precautions in case of anything. Cardin was already watching all of them and he was just looking for a way to just not do his job. Juane was looking around at the performers and what he saw amazed him all of these people and Faunus performances looked like so much fun 'wow I wished I could learn some stuff' he saw a blonde man with a staff just doing tricks with his blue haired friend matching him, kind of like an entertaining spar. Cardin was hassling a Vendor on trying to get free stuff from this woman with bunny ears and Juane just made him drop the wears and pointed to another direction. "I'm sorry about him, please enjoy your day." He walked away and kept looking around until he saw a big enough crowd to get his attention, as he moved through the crowd he made it to the front and made sure everyone knew he wasn't there to shut it down just to watch. He saw two girls moving with such grace and elegance, he noticed the small girl wasn't showing as much while the blonde might have been showing a bit much. He laughed to hime=self how mixed they were but worked together so beautifully, He saw that the blonde haired boy and the blue haired boy were watching also. Ever started cheering louder as they saw who was next.

"Juane froze as he knew this person, the women he saved just the other day, he saw her attire and was completely stunned 'my lord she's beautiful, like a goddess'

Blake continued to dance until she saw Juane as she kept going and she seemed to have almost tripped up but played it off like it was routine 'Oh my lord why is he here, and he's seeing me like this does he think I'm a tramp?' so many questions were running through her head as she was finishing up everyone applaud and she hurried, out of sight to everyone. People were confused at first but they still gave money to the girls Juane had been caught by surprise by what Blake had done, he moved through the crowd to look for her and he saw her panting on the side of Notre Dame holding the wall for support he went up to her "My lady Blake it great to see you again." She yelped at the sudden introduction and saw Juane standing in his royal guard uniform, Blake saw herself she was dressed and tried to cover herself with her hands and arms. "Wait Blake I wanted to say you looked absolutely stunning when you were performing, and in her attire." Juane told her while rubbing the back of his head, Blake had stopped worrying and brought her arms to her sides "Thank you sir knight your compliment is highly appreciated. They paused for a second and smiled to one another. "So have you been dancing for long?" Juane asked trying his hardest not to be awkward. She smile "Almost all my life as you can see I made a career of my dancing."

"I can see that." He realized how perverted that sounded "OH WAIT I MEAN BY HOW MUCH YOU COLLECTED NOT YOUR AMAZING BODY WAIT I MEAN YOUR REGULAR BODY." He smacked himself in the face 'real smooth Arc' she just laughed at how nervous he isw 'he's actually quite handsome'. They continued talking for a little while they didn't see sun nd Ynag peeking ta the two who were sitting and talking on the steps

"So that's the guy, she was right he's really handsome, and that means something when I say it." Yang said but Sun just had an annoyed look on his face 'what is all that going on there.' They heard a scream and went rushing to go see the source of it, Juane and Blake also went running to see the smaller gir, on the floor under 3 men. "Well this looks like a good enough sum of cash thank you littler performing sluts just teasing the people of this place." The man said holding a sack of the girls earning. Juane saw the situation and saw How Cardin wasn't even bothering looking and the lower class officer didn't know what to do. 'Idiots'

"Hey those don't belong to you give us back our money." Ruby yelled till the guy gave her a smirk and grabbed a wooden plank

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" the crowd gasped as he brought down the plank but not hear the girl pained scream. He saw a blonde young man standing in between the girl and him.

"RUDY are you okay?" Yang asked as she was swarmed by her friends and saw the man in front of her "Blake take care of your friend I'll get your money back." He said as he dropped his sword and shield to the group. The men surrounded him as he just looked around and gave a quick crack of his knuckles. One man came at him trying to grab Juane leg, but he just lifted his knee to catch him in the face and he grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him over his shoulder and slammed him on the ground. The next guy was a heavier fellow with a gut and he was taller than Juane so he swung down but Juane had grabbed his wrist and punch his wrist hard enough to damage it. While the man was reeling back from the pain, Juane had and got the man in the temple with one punch he went down.

Juane slowly made his way to the last of the offenders and he was shaking seeing his friend's unconscious on the floor "So now you saw me take out your two friend's what your next course of action?" The man quickly dropped the bag and ran off into the streets and Juane just sighed "Officer what were you all just standing there for people were in danger and you just watched, what happened to the oath you all took to protect the people?"

Juane picked up the bag and went back to the group of performers. He kneeled down to Ruby "Here you go, you and your friends defiantly earned that money your performance was amazing and you all looked Beautiful." He told her and she blushed at his comment and so did the other girls

'Wow what and amazing man' Blake thought

'He's so cool' Ruby thought

'I wonder if Blake minds sharing?" Yang thought

Juane got up and he looked to Blake "So I was wonder if you were busy by lets say tomorrow, cause im going around town on patrol and I would love to have some company?" Blake was caught off guard by his proposition. "uh yes that would be lovely to see the town." Blake answered. Juane smile "Great be here at Notre Dame at around 10 in the morning I'll see you then." Juane walked off as Blake waved bye, while Juane walked away all cool in his head

'YES WOOHOO I DID IT, DIDN'T CHICKEN OUT THIS TIME.' He was happy as could be

Blake and the other decided to pack up their performing gear for the day and so did Sun and Neptune as they followed them back to the carriage and to the hideout.

 **[HIDEOUT nighttime}**

They had all made it back to their hideout and were all in shock of all that transpired today. Sun was processing the most with the girl he loves being with another man. When they all came back Sun asked to speak with Blake alone. "Blake I don't think it's a good idea for you to go tomorrow."

Blake was caught off guard by this "Why not Sun?"

"What if he's just using you to get to know where our hideout is than we'd have to deal with all of them coming down here?"

"Come on sun I believe I can trust him, he saved me and now he even saved Ruby, so far he's ood at making an impression for himself."

"Blake why can't you understand that I'm trying to help you, him and his kind don't trust us."

"His kind, I thought you were opened minded Sun?"

"I am, but it's also a fact that they don't trust us and your just being played, he probably just want to have sex with you for a cheap thrill."

"So I'm just a cheap thrill Sun is that it?"

"that isn't what im saying."

"ell Sun I know not everything perfect between 'us and them' as you put it, but im willing to judge him by his character not just what he looks like and its people who are afraid to see that character that what causes such problems, your sounding like Adam." Sun was shocked at what she said and she just moved back to her home with Yang and Ruby. When she walked in Yang instantly looked at her

"My god Blake can you really pick them, how's the idea of sharing your knight in shining armor sound?" Blake blushed and Ruby just hugged her "Blake return that hugs for me to him okay he saved my butt and did you see him he was all like POW BOOM." Rudy was mimicking his moves and they all smiled. "Yea he was really amazing today."

"I wonder what moves he has in bed?" Yang asked

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose "Yang how would you know you're a virgin too you know."

"Nothing wrong with that just he knows how to treat a girl and still be manly and handsome at the same time, perfect man." Yang said holding herself. Blake and Ruby both nodded their heads in agreement "Alright so I'm going to sleep it was pretty eventful today so we could use some sleep." Blake said as Yang and Ruby knew the real reason but they were to tired to make fun of her for it.

'Im going to see my knight tomorrow, I hope I don't mess up.' Blake last thought before she went to sleep.

 **{BARRACKS}**

Juane was currently in his bunk a bit to excited to sleep ' I actually asked her to come with me, q stroll around the city should be effect to get to know her better.' He said as he began to fall asleep and moved around in excitement.

Cardin was in another Cabin Frustrated at all that happened and how he was on probation now for not following his Duties 'What the hell Arc I'M going to get you for all this shit your putting me through.'

 **YUP SO HERE CHAPTER DOS(2) I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT AND THE DIRECTION ITS GOING IN**

 **DON'T WORRY THERES OTHER STUFF THAT WILL HAPPEN TO PUT MORE STRESS ON THE HUMAN FAUNUS RELATION LATER I JUST NEED TO BE SUDLE WITH IT AN NOT JUST OPEN UP WITH IT OUT OF NO WHERE**

 **SO PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW AND KEEP ON READING.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALRIGHT IM BACK SORRY I HAD ISSUES WITH MY LAPTOP AND THE SCREEN NOT SHOWING WHAT WAS GOING ON JUST BLACK, BUT I HOOK IT TO MY HDMI AN IT SHOWS ON MY TV, SO ITS BEEN WEIRD.**

 **ANYWAY NOW TO BE BACK TO THE STORY AND I WAS STUDYING UP ON SOME OF THE CORRUPTION DURING THIS TIME TO GIVE MORE TO THE STORY SO YOU'LL BE SEEING THAT ALSO NOW LETS SEE WHAT HAPPENING WITH JAUNE. ALSO THE WAY I WAS SPELLING JAUNE NAME WAS BY MISTAKE BECAUSE MY MICROSOFT WORD SPELLED IT LIKE THAT AND I DIDN'T NOTICE SO ILL WORK ON THAT.**

 **{BARRACKS}**

Jaune had been anxious all night just waiting the time where he can actually take patrol with the black haired beauty he met. He was lying on his bed and he saw Ren set himself in the bed next to him "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" Ren asked as he lay down

"Wow you don't see me all day and that's what you say." Jaune said with a sarcastic tone which made them both laugh. "Alright hi Jaune why are you smiling like an idiot." Ren corrected himself. Jaune sat up with enthusiasm "Alright so I met this girl, well I helped her from being raped by some punk bastards and sent them to jail. So we talked and she was just wow like really wow, I don't get why people have a problem with the Faunus people she amazing."

"WAIT STOP RIGHT THERE, that was a lot of information to process right there you need to give me a little space to take in most of that." Ren said as Jaune had sat up "Alright here how the story goes…"

 **{UNDER BARRACKS}**

Cardin was under with a small lantern and was leaning against the wall while twirling a coin in his hand. He heard footsteps coming from two different directions and he looked to the right to see Sky was strolling along and he looked to the left and saw Russell with a grin on his face.

"Alright so were all, almost here fucking dove had to get caught." Cardin said they all just had a shared sigh between each other.

"Alright so Sky can you get Dove out of prison long enough for us to do this, we need him." Cardin had asked and sky looked at him.

"Honestly it'll be a challenge to get him out in time that we can get in and out of this city without anyone being the wiser." Sky added on. Russell nodded his head "Yea and I got all the equipment we need so we could be able to pull it off in time and a whole cart I 'acquired' for when we need to leave, and it's a supply cart so it could hold a large amount of material." Russell said proudly and Cardin nodded. "Alright we NEED Dove stupid ass cause he has access to the architecture so we know where to start and an exit route, this works out fuck the high councils and those rich bastards we'll be the kings of the next place after we leave." They all shared a group nod and laughter till they heard some noise.

"Alright so we have our plan, we'll set it in motion when the time is right in roughly one month, we'll pull this off." Cardin said as they all left in separate directions.

 **{UNDERGROUND HIDEOUT}**

A few shadows were running in the hideout in an orderly fashion to one location, a back room in one of the cottages. "Were you followed?"

"Nope I'm better than you think." A smug tone said, as the man in front moved forward to reveal his bright red hair. "Good now let's get started shall we Sun."

"Sure thing Adam lets." Sun said as he followed and saw only a few of his kind, Faunus who was fighting against the guards who prosecuted, battered, and ignored their pleas for help. Adam took center stage acting as the focal point for their meeting. "My friends, we are here to discuss our plans, our plans to make sure that no Faunus shall be looked down upon again!" Adam said proudly which had gotten him cheers from his fellow kind as he stood proudly. "Now we all heard how some of our kind her being treated as a plague amongst this fair city, but never the less they do not acknowledge we are here and WE ARE ALIVE." Everyone was listening intently at Adams words "WE ARE ALSO CREATURES OF THIS EARTH, WHY ARE WE LOOKED DOWN ON AS IF WERE NOTHING BUT DIRT." Everyone was feeling the passion of Adam speech and was feeling a mix of emotions "HOW THEY WERE ALL READY TO TRY TO TAKE ALL WE HOLD DEAR." This struck Sun, he imagined Blake in the arms of that blonde guy from the town square, he imagined that he was just using her to sleep with her and when he was done he would have her arrested or worse. 'I'll protect you Blake, I care too much for you to see you with that…Human.' Sun was sitting in his seat with his fist clenched and looking to Adam and his words for guidance of what to do with these feelings. "WE MUST LOOK OUT FOR ONE ANOHER, AND PROTECT EACHOTHER." Sun heard this and thought this is his sign of what to do 'when she goes out with that Blonde bastard I'll tail her and make sure she's safe. GREAT NOW I KNOW WHAT TO DO' Sun thought as he kept listening to Adams word just plotting for his next big move on the city.

 **{BARRACKS ENTERANCE}**

Jaune was waking up from his sleep and he heard the loud Ring of what appeared to be a bell. "AHHHHHH" He yelled as he fell off his bed hitting the floor under him that made him wake up fully. He looked up to see a His best friend Ren standing above him holding a bell "Hey Jaune you need to wake up your having guard duty in about an hour, so you might want to get ready." Jaune had groaned at his friend and looked out the window and saw the black curtains move with the gust and he instantly woke up "OH RIGHT BLAKE!" Jaune had gotten up excited and went to the showers to make sure he was washed up for his meeting, he sprinted from the barracks. 'Can't be late'

 **{UNDERGROUND- HIDEOUT}**

Blake had awoken to see her two friends in their hammocks; Ruby snuggled up with her covers, and Yang basically leaning off of her hammock about to fall and she had gotten up to move her curtains to let the sun in and Yang let out a loud groan and fell to the floor "OW DAMNIT" Yang swore as she was rubbing her head, Blake smiled at the blonde and Ruby just shifted in her sleep. "Yang get your sister." Yang just got up and spunk Ruby hammock and she fell onto Yang hammock "What that was for were not on duty today, so we get the day off I just want to sleep." Blake just yawned and looked at the other homes until she heard a loud bang from the front "GOOD MORNING GIRLSSSSS HOW IS TODAY." Sun yelled and the girl looked annoyed at their resident monkey friend. "Sun it's too early for all that screaming you jackass." Ruby said while putting the covers over her entire body, Blake and Yang laughed at Ruby before she looked to Sun "So sun why are you so lou…OH MY GOD I COMPLETELY FORGOT HOW COULD I?" Blake went running around their home grabbing her bathing supplies and clothes so she could be ready. "Wait Blake you're seriously going to go see that guy?" Sun asked surprised and confused and Yang just nudged him "She defiantly going to go see him, she was so happy after yesterday when she came back, She maybe in looooovvvveeeee." Blake stopped to look to Yang and Sun, "It's not like that I just want to see the city besides he's human and I'm a Faunus it wouldn't work people would say pour union would anger god." Sun was relieved to hear she wouldn't go for a relationship with the human. Yang jumped in "so you have thought about being in a relationship with him now did you?" Yang said as she moved closer to Blake and poked her ears. Blake blushed and Sun expression changed to that of realization, and Ruby jumped and hugged both her sister and Blake "She really in love with her knight in shining armor aren't we right Blake?" Ruby said as she stood holding them, while she looked away and continued her way to the bathhouse to get ready, she didn't see Suns face as she left she had one thing on her mind 'can't be late'

 **{TOWN CENTER SQUARE}**

Jaune had dawned his only bits of his full knight armor for patrol, he only had his gauntlets, his chest piece, and small sleets of armor on his legs so he stayed more flexible in case of conflict. He was looking around for a certain cat Faunus; he was shuffling in his stance just lightly moving back and forth just anxious to meet her. "Oh man I'm actually going through with this, yup I took the leap and got to see this through, remember dad said women love confidence in a man." He was talking to himself and he was just pacing but behind a corner was the black haired Faunus hiding behind the corner of a small general shop to and she was just watching him from a good distance, showing she was just as nervous as he was. She looked at her outfit in the mirror a looked at her white top and her black skirt that went close by her knees and a bow to cover her ears to not get looks from others in the town, she was just fixing her hair getting ready for a big reveal to Jaune. "Alright I'm ready,…..no I'm not oh god please give e the strength to go meet Jaune." Blake had said to herself while having her back pressed against the store. She gave herself a double palm smack to her cheeks to wake her up "alright here goes..Everything." Blake said as she turned the corner and began to walk in Jaune direction while feeling her chest tighten as she got closer, she than looked to the blonde knight and made eye contact and Jaune smile but also had a surprised look on his face 'why does he have that face, its cause he knows under this bow I'm different.' Blake slowed down a bit but Jaune went to go meet her halfway as he did a light sprint to meet her in the center. "Hey Blake you look… wow.'

Blake paused for a second as she looked over herself "what does wow mean in your vocabulary?" Blake asked as she gave Jaune a small glare. He began to panic by looking around trying to think "uh well wow means wow, no wait it means good, NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT EITHER HOW CAN I SAY YOU LOOK AMAZING!?" Jaune said in his panic which had Blake pause and try to capture what he just said. She smirked as she slapped Jaune out of his panicked state. "OW what was that for?"

"you were freaking out like a demon possessed you, and in the center of town too you just want to be taken to the crazy house." Blake said with s small smile and Jaune just laughed alongside her as they both calmed down he held his arm out in one direction while taking a bow "So my lady you ready for a evening in town?" She moved in the direction Jaune was pointing in "I would be delighted to join you sir knight." She joined in on his way of speech as they both went into town.

 **{BEHIND A CART}**

Yang and Ruby were standing behind a fruit cart while seeing the two walk into town "Alright Ruby time to see what Blake and Jaune are going to do on their outing today."

Ruby shuffled under her sister "You think Blake would be mad that were trailing her?"

"Oh she defiantly will be furious, but if we get caught by her so if we sneak around she'll never know." They heard a cough and looked up and saw the man behind the cart looking agitated "Oh don't worry were going to be out of here in just about…now bye sir." Yang said as she grabbed Ruby and went to have a closer look at Blake.

 **{ROOFTOP}**

A figure was shown running along the rooftops with a blonde mop of head and a tail rolling in the wind as he looked down to get a closer look at the couple "Alright I'll make sure that Blake stay safe, it's like Adam said 'got to look out for our own.' He continued to train the couple through town.

 **{TOWN}**

Jaune was walking with Blake right on his left side with her arms on her side as he saw the people were making way for him to walk by and children were running along and playing with other children it just seemed like an ideal morning just seeming so peaceful. Blake was also getting looks and people were captivated by her midnight hair and clear face, she saw this and was moving closer to Jaune.

"Wait you're a performer how can you not handle some people staring at you now?" She slapped his arm and he chuckled she moved to atop the rim of a fountain "That's different when I dance, it's like the world just disappears and I'm dancing with the wind and nothing there to restrain me, no more restraints just….freedom." She was dancing around the rim till she finished Jaune was captivated with how she moved. "Wow after hearing that now your dancing seems more than just regular dancing." Jaune said as he held out his hand to help her down and she gladly took it but lost her footing. He caught her and held onto her waist and her hands were on his chest plate and they both looked each other in the eyes and seem to be lost but it was short lived as they both realized how close they were to each other and went apart just trying to avoid the awkwardness. "So let's keep moving on shall we?" Blake said and Jaune nodded and kept making their way to through the town.

 **{YANG AND RUBY}**

"OH MY GODDDD I CANT BELIEVE IT." Ruby had begun to squeal but Yang put her hands over her mouth to keep her quiet and told her to be quiet. She peaked over to see if they noticed and she saw they were both still walking and she let out a breath of air "Can't be screaming like that sis that's how she finds us and that's how we die, it'll read on our tombstones 'died cause they were chasing a cat' "Ruby nodded at her sister, she and spotted something in the roof "Hey Yang I think someone else is tailing our kitty cat look up there." Yang looked up and saw a quick shadow retreat into the roofs "Yea sis I think your right let's keep going and see." Yang was still looing at the roof 'looks like ill have to be extra careful with my spying an look out for that roof jerk.'

 **ALRIGHT CHAP 3 AFTER TOO LONG AND NOW WERE HERE I GOTTA SAY IM ACTUALLY HAVING FUN WRITING THIS**

 **TIME PERIOD WORK IS ALWAYS FUN TO WRITE, SO NOW HERE WE ARE YEA I CUT THIS IN HALF JUST SO I CAN WORK OUT THE LAYOUT OF THE NEXT CHAP AND IM DOING IT AT WORK ALSO SO IT WORKS OUT ON MY BREAK**

 **SO REVIEW IF YOU PLEASE SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY**

 **AN YEA HAVE FUN**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT IM BACK IN THIS STORY YAY**

 **SO IM TRYING TO MOVE THIS STORY ALONG AS FAST AS I COULD PLUS ITS REAL FUN TO WRITE IT, AND THIS COUPLE IS JUST FUN TERRITORY. SO I WAS WORKING ON THESE JUST NEED SOME MORE IDEAS OF MOVING IT ALONG AND WITH SCHOOL STARTING THAT'S THE STUMP. SO I'LL TRY MY HARDEST ANYWAY**

 **HERE WE GO!**

 **{TOWN}**

Juane was walking by and looking around while also making sure Blake wasn't wandering off a hopefully getting lost cause it was a big city. He paused for a second and saw a small necklace with a shield pendant on the lace and he looked over to Blake looking at a small bakery watching the baker make bread. Juane was making the trip to the small shop a quick one. He had bought it and saw Blake still watching the bread process as he was walking he paused for a second and looked to the small box 'maybe I should save this for something later for her cause that would seem kind of…weird.' He put the box in his armors leather pocket and went to Blake

"Hey Blake you never seen how it was made before?" She looked to him and she just looked at her feet.

"No not really because most the time when they saw me they chased me away." Juane was about to ask why but he looked at her bow and realized what she meant and he took her hand a moved inside. "Hey how the baking going?" Juane asked and Blake kept her face low, while the baker grew excited and did a small sprint to Juane and hugged and picked him up and swung him around. "GOOD GOD JUANEY BOY YOU CAME BACK, MAILDA LOOK WHOS BACK." Another woman came out and ran to the man and joined in the hug fest` "JUANE HOW ARE YOU LAD?"

Juane was able to get out and move to Blake side "I just got back from the battle fields since they needed me here and plus the war is basically over no biggie, so now I'm back oh and this is my friend Blake." He introduced her and she was caught off guard so she said a quick hello to the couple. "OH Juane I didn't know you had a lady friend with you today, no wonder you came back so quick eh?" Jaune blushed and Blake had the same reaction "Uh wait we just started seeing each other…NO WAIT I mean hanging out with each other." Juane was trying to make sense of the situation nut Matilda came and smacked her husband on the head "Stop teasing the boy, he just got back." Matilda said as she gave Juane and hug "She does look like a nice girl Juane your family would've been proud of you." Blake saw Juane expression shift for a quick second and smile again. Juane looked at the crowd forming outside and said bye to the couple and moved outside with Blake close by and saw what people were seeing, but most were Faunus.

 **{FOUNTAIN CENTER}**

"MY BROTHERS AND SISTER WE HAVE BEEN OPPRESSED BY THESE SAME HUMANS, WHO TREAT US AS THE OBINATION OF GOD, BUT WE ARE THE SUPERIOR GROUP THEY FEAR OUR SUPERIORITY THAT'S WHY THEY ALL OPPRESS US AND MAKE US OUT TO BE THE WORLDS STOMPING GROUNDS. NOW ITS ENOUGH WE WILL RISE AND FIGHT BACK!" The crowd had cheered for his words and Blake looked and saw who it was making this crowd cheer, it was the red headed Bull Adam Taurus. She had gone behind Juane to keep out of his sight but he was standing in his obvious knight armor and Adam saw this and he couldn't make Blake out but He pointed to Juane "SEE THEY ALREADY SEND THEIR LAP DOGS TO TRY TO SILENCE ME CAUSE I KNOW THE TRUTH, HE IS JUST ANOTHER YELPING DOG OF THE HIGHER UPS AND TRIES TO OPPRESS US WITH THEIR LAWS TO KEEP US DOWN." Everyone saw this and began to look into Juane and saw they were glaring at him with vicious intent. Blake was worried for Juane safety but she saw he wasn't moving or even reaching for his sword. Juane just looked up at Adam not moving or wavering, right when he was about to say something he heard a march of footsteps behind him and he looked to see a group of guards coming to their position.

"GRAB THAT MAN; HE WANTED FOR CAUSING DITURBANCE AND ATTACKING GUARDS." Adam heard this and instantly paused and looked at the roof to see Sun on it and looked down to see by a blonde guard and looked closely and thought he saw a familiar face, he was caught off guard but remembered he had to run 'was that Blake, damn I couldn't tell.' He jumped off his stands and ran off in the crowd while everyone dispersed, Juane had grabbed Blake's hand and ran off so they would suspect Blake so he put her by the alleyway "Blake wait right here okay I'll handle this situation than we can go back to our day." He went before she could say anything; he went to talk to the other guards. She just leaned against the wall of the alleyway till she heard a shriek and was tackled with a hug from both her upper and lower body. She looked to see her dear friends Ruby and Yang.

"Blake how's your date with you knight in shining armor going?" Yang asks and Ruby was nodding with her sister. Blake blushed at the two siblings "It's not a date were just having an outing through the town together, not a date plus it kind of went awkward since Adam decided to have a small protest just a little while ago. Both girls' faces shifted and Ruby went up "Did he see you, cause Adam could be kind of scary especially when it comes to humans, and I feel his glares when he sees me and Yang." Blake nodded along knowing full well what Ruby meant, Adam always did harbor a hatred for humans as long as she known him. "I don't think he saw me I was behind Juane, I just poked my head out so I don't think he couldn't have known it was me." Blake said sounding semi confident. Ruby and Yang let out a sigh of relief. Yang had a smirk on her face "Sooooo how is Juane as a date anyway ehhhhh and don't give me the whole its not a date, just tell us details." Blake couldn't argue so she decided to talk "Well we were walking around for a while he was showing me the towns and he has just been a great gentlemen, but when Adam was yelling at him he stayed calm and collected with a kind of look like he was ready for any possible outcome. He looked really cool." Blake told the girls as they both et out a collected 'awwww' together and Blake blushed at the duo.

 **{ROOFTOP}**

Sun was looking down at the three girls and went to see the group of guards especially one blonde in particular. He put his tail around his waist to look like a belt to not raise suspicions of the guards and went down but made sure not to be seen by the girls. He took a seat by a bench close to the guards holding the conversation with the blonde man; he didn't care to know his name. "So this Adam has attacked guards and stolen money, armors, and weapons from the barracks. How has this man gotten all of these and no one been able to catch him?" Juane asked one of the patrols and he just looked down at his sword "Well we haven't been able to actually catch him at all, and when he's in public he's yelling about Faunus mistreatment and disappears before we get him." Juane was just taking this information in while writing in a small notebook to have notes. "Alright I'll see around town to double check with what's news on the street."

"Wait sir, there's also a group that under his leadership called the white fang." Juane was taking this as an important note to keep on the lookout for this group and any further details. Sun was trying not to seem suspicious as he was taking mental notes on this knight, that was short lived "Excuse me sir this place in under inspection I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Sun looked up to see a lower level guard with a spear in hand "Oh sorry, I'll be on my way." Sun started walking trying to look at the scene noticing nothing important but he saw one thing that struck him, he saw Juane staring in his direction as if he knew he was watching from the very beginning. As soon as he got out of eye sight he sprinted to get out of the area. 'DAMNIT, DID HE KNOW I WAS WATCHING AND JUST HOW LONG? He is smarter than I gave him credit for initially.'

 **{ALLEY WAY WITH BLAKE}**

Blake had been talking to Ruby and Yang till Ruby poked her head out and saw Juane walking back looking in his notebook

"Oh Blake get ready he's coming back now." Ruby said as Yang was getting excited for her friend "Alright but you two go home and don't spy on me anymore it's rude." They both nodded and went running down the alleyway to disappear. Blake let out a sigh and moved to get out the alleyway but she bumped into Juane and he wasn't paying attention either so he dropped his book but grabbed Blake waist so she would fall and the put her hands on his chest piece to keep her balance. They didn't realize the position it looked like as she looked up and he looked down,, looking each other in the eyes and seem to be lost for a quick minute not moving just staying still in this position. She realized and quickly back away from him and moved her arms to the side and looked away to not reveal her red face and Juane brought his hand behind his head while trying not to do the same. "So you want to continue through the town?" Juane asked

"Sure that would be lovely." Blake said as they both moved to their walk around town. Juane wasn't talking as much cause he was thinking of what just transpired. 'Should I ask her, or will it just look really bad if I ask her now being she's a Faunus.' Juane was continuing until he felt someone pull his arm back and saw a carriage right in front of him pass by, he saw Blake having pulled his arm "Juane your showing me around town, it would be really bad if you got hit by a carriage cause you're not paying attention, what has you so distant an unfocused?" Blake asked as they continued walking he was hesitant at first but decided to talk "Well it was that whole Adam guy apparently he been a part of all the stolen supplies from the guards barracks and a group called the white Fang." Juane was mentioning and keeping a quick eye on Blake to see if she gave any reaction, but he didn't see any reaction to anything he told her. 'Maybe she isn't connected so I can just let it drop for now and enjoy the day.'

"it was just on my mind, come on lets go get some food." He pointed to a small restaurant and continued in that direction. When they went inside Juane and her took a seat by the window and was interrupted silence by a loud "JUANEEEEEEE YOUR BACK!" they only saw a pink flash as he was lifted up and swung Juane around like a ragdoll. "Hey Nora good to see you but , AIR BREATHING NEED!" Juane said as she stopped and let him fall to the ground with a big 'THUD' she saw Blake sitting there "HI I'm Nora valkyrie one of Juane very dear friends and waitress in this little establishment, people say I have a very hyperactive personality, so who are you and are you with Juane you going to get married and have babies?" Nora asked that Blake needed a minute to full catch what she was saying and she calmed herself down "okay so my name is Blake Belladonna, and if you mean just walking with him yes I'm with him, and I don't believe that we are we literally just met a few days ago." Blake said as Nora was nodding along with her talking and Juane had been getting up by grabbing the table to help him up. "Juane this one's a looker and she really nice, should court her like now before someone else does." Juane just let out a sigh and sat down "Nora we just met that's a lot your asking of us out of nowhere." Nora just shrugged and left a menu for the couple and went back to behind the kitchen. "Sorry my friends aren't what you call, ordinary." Blake just let a small laugh out "Who wants to be normal anyway?" Blake commented and Juane just smiled and laughed along with her.

 **{LATER IN THE DAY}**

Juane and Blake had made it to the town center where they agreed to call it a day cause Juane had to give his report of his patrol and knew Blake had a good day. "So did you enjoy your journey around town?"

Blake looked to him and smiled "I really did enjoy today by seeing this town and what it had to offer and thank you for showing me this entire town." Blake said she was shifting while standing near Juane, she move towards him a little and she got on her tip toes and kissed Juane on his cheek and he was caught off guard by her action. He looked at her and she smiled at him and she was going to walk away but "wait Blake here as a memento of today I got this, here you take it." Juane gave her the small box, she was surprised when she took and opened the box, to find a shield shaped pendant on the necklace and she looked to Juane.

"Wow Juane thank you." He smiled at her but the moment was interrupted by his commanding officer "ARC GET IN HERE TO DO YOUR REPORT." Juane just gave an irritated breath of air and gave her a smile as he began to talk to the building behind him. Blake waited till he was fully in the building till she made her way back to her home.

 **ALRIGHT THERE ANOTHER CHAPTER BOOM NOW AFTER THIS WERE GONNA GET TO THE REAL STUFF, WELL THE CENTER PIECE LIKE THE MAIN ISSUE IN THE STORY. SO HERE ANOTHER CHAPTER REVIEW AND FAVORITE IT AND SEE YA LATER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT SO IM BACK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER, I KNOW COMICON WAS JUST THIS WEEKEND SADLY I DID NOT GO, WAS TO LATE TO GET MY PASS. THERE WAS A LOT THAT HAPPENBED OVER THERE FROM THE PHOTO AND STORES PEOPLE HAVE TOLD ME, NEXT YEAR FOR SURE. SO THIS IS MOVING ON SMOOTHLY JUST GOTTA PUSH IT IN DIRRECTIONS.**

 **{FAUNUS HIDEOUT}**

Blake had made it back to the hideout and she was just walking by and was admiring her new necklace that was given to her by her knight…'wait her knight' she blushed shortly and rummaged the idea and started to get closer to her home and she made it inside till she felt arms grab her and pull her to her bed and sat her down and she saw Ruby and Yang looking at her "Aright details about your time out now." Ruby said with Yang sitting next to Blake "And they better be the truth." Blake had begun to sigh and she was telling them about her time out with Jaune and how he made her laugh and took her to see many places and showed them the pendant he had bought her. They had sat intently and were smitten by her tales and the door opened to show Sun walking in

"Hey ladies how is everything?"

"Oh Sun Blake was telling us about her day with Jaune, well in details not just from wjat we saw in the alley ways." Ruby told him as she was hugging Blake and Sun just scratched his head "Yeah, ypou ever think that Jaune guy isn't all that there is to him?" Blake was suspicious but before she could say a word "What Sun you jealous Blake seeing another guy.

"Yang I'm not seeing him I just went out with him for the evening."

"But if he asked you to go again you wouldn't say no, right?" Blake stood quiet and looked down at her sword and shield pendent and smiled. Sun saw this and got a bit agitated and it showed "What if he's just trying to get information from you about our hideout or just wants to have a quick sex visit and leave you high and dry? Huh eve think of that?" Sun said as Blake got up to look him in the eye "Sun I might not have known him for too long but I earned his trust, and if I want to see him again that's my business not yours or your decision to make."

"AND WHEN HE VIOLATES YOU LIKE SOME WHORE THAN WHAT!"

SMACK, PUNCH, KICK

Sun felt all three of these attacks, a smack from Blake, Punch from Yang and a Kick from Ruby. He was flown out their door and Blake looked at the two girls and smirked 'I have great friends.'

"YOU DON'T CALL BLAKE A WHORE YOU PUNK!" Yang screamed

"YEA YOU JERK BLAKES A SAINT." Ruby added on and Blake moved forward to Sun who was picking himself up "Look Sun Jaune is nothing like those other Humans he's much nicer and trust worthy, he is a true definition of a knight, there for all people not based on anything else."

Sun picked himself up and looked at her "Till he get ordered to kill us to make room than what will you say?" He strolled off and they all just let out a sigh

"WELP I'm going to go into town for a stroll and pick up some stuff for the house I'll see you guys in a bit." Yang said as she went back in to get a change of clothes. Blake and Ruby told her to be safe as she left. High in rooftop Adam had paid witness to the whole thing he smirked to himself "this may prove useful."

 **{BARRACKS}**

Jaune had been laying on his bed since his shifted ended and was just thinking of his time with Blake and was grinning like a fool. Ren came walking in to see his friend just looking as if he's possessed; he walked over slowly and gave him a quick slap in his face.

"OW the hell was that for Ren?"

"Sorry you were looking kind of…possessed." Ren just shrugged as he took a seat right on the bed beside Jaune "So how was yesterday anyway, Nora came by told me how she saw you today with apparently 'a super black haired beauty, and how you need to marry and make babies' her words." Ren said Jaune laughed at his hyperactive friend, he sat up and stretched his arms out "Well it was kind of hard for me to do my patrol, I just wanted to pay attention to her like show her around town and stuff like that but I also had to do my patrol when a Faunus man apparently had been causing a disturbance and wanted for stealing weapons. So that kind of set the mood off a little. The whole time was really fun and enjoyable." Jaune had spoken highly of his recent activities. Ren sat quietly and listen till the door slammed open "Jaune some women here to see you and she is one amazing looking dame." Cardin was at the door.

Yang was walking bout in her civilian clothing and she saw the affection of Blake's eye walking out into the public but saw him approaching another 'wait a minute let me see this'

.Jaune looked puzzled by this and slowly walked out of the room Ren followed slowly as he reached the entrance he saw a women dressed in a red dress with hair as dark as the night sky and eyes that burned like fire. "Oh hello Cinder." Jaune said trying not to sound to coy but couldn't he had been taken aback by her sudden arrival. Cinder had slowly made her way to the blonde knight catching the eyes of many of the people in the front of the barracks. "Why hello there if it isn't my most handsome knight, I've missed that innocent face of yours, reminds me of how this worlds is still thriving." Cinder said as she brought her hand to his cheek and he had a slight blush on his face till he heard a shout

"CINDER WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!" Jaune knew this voice to belong to Weiss Schnee one f the royalty in these parts along with Cinder, She gave the young man a snarl dissatisfied look to the young knight. "Oh your back, good to know we can have another bumbling buffoon walking around our city."Jaune had just rolled his eyes at this girl. "Hello Madam Weiss how is your evening today, out with ?" Jaune asked because it was a part of his job in his mind he thought 'you annoying pain in my arse little girl.' Weiss just rolled her eyes "Yes I am but other than that is none of your concern, now Cinder we must be on our way." Weiss said making her way back to the Carriage. Cinder began to walk an noticed a small crowd circling them and she had an idea.

"Hey Jaune" Before he could even reply Cinder had grabbed Jaune and Brought her lips to his in one swift motion and the whole crowd were caught off guard, but this kiss was lengthy and Jaune felt her tongue make contact with his. As she moved from him she licked her lips "I'll be looking for more from you, my Knight." She said with a seductive undertone and Jaune was stunned and all the males nearby looked furious of Jaune luck to have royalty fawn over him. Weiss was trying to make sense of what her associate has just done with a lowly person such as Jaune. Yang had a look of shock and anger on her face, 'you're not going to hurt Blake you bastard.' Yang thought as she ran off to head to home.

Jaune was shocked by all this that just transpired and Ren just shook his head and walked up to hid friend "You know what is it with you and attracting all this out of the ordinary female companions and yet you still have yet to court any?"

"Trust me Ren I don't know what it is but, I just looking for the correct girl to actual start a family with me." Jaune said as he started to make his way to the barracks and Ren decided to wait for him at the entrance. 'hmmm I wonder who Jaune is going to pick.'

 **{HIDEOUT}**

"You ever think that one day we won't need to be in the hideout but able to go up there and be a part of the regular day to day life?" Ruby said as she was sitting by the window petting her dog Zwei, This caught Blake attention from her book and had thought briefly on the subject "You know Ruby before I would've said 'there no way were monster to them' but your actually a human but they would still keep you as one of us. But after meeting Jaune I have hope for this world if we have more people like him the next generation should be fine." She said as she hugged Ruby from behind and Zwei in her lap. Ruby just smirked "SOooooo when you and Jaune have babies it'll get better?" Blake blushed at her friends comment and ruffled her hair till they heard a slam

"JAUNE AN ADULTER!"

Ruby and Blake were stunned by Yang proclamation and Blake had straightened up "What are you talking about?"

Yang moved closer to Blake slowly "I saw him by the entrance of the barracks and there was a lady with black Hair one of those royal snobby bitches and she basically having a public display of affection in front of everyone." Yang said slowly and Blake was stunned and had switched to a stern face "No there has to be an explanation for this it can't just happen like that, I'm going to go ask him now." Blake said and didn't hear anything that the two were saying because she stormed out.

 **{CITY STREETS}**

Jaune was making his daily rounds for the people he saw many of the children playing and families out and about, he then saw some Faunus performers as one girl was dancing with what seemed to be a monkey tail and a young man with a trumpet. He smiled as the two were performing and as he was walking he felt himself get pulled into an alleyway and moved them both fast to be in a secluded open area behind the buildings. Before Jaune could pull his sword out the person moved fast enough to knock the sword out of his possession and throw it away and sweep his legs so he was flat on his back. He looked up

"BLAKE, what was all this?"

"Is it true that you were kssing some hussy in public today?"

"What?"

"IS IT TRUE?" Jaune had gotten himself up and tried to look Blake in the eye but found it a bit difficult. "It is true yes."

Blake had just put her head down and turned around showing Jaune her back "So was I just a women o pass the time, was that the whole thing with us?"

Jaune was shicked to hear her say that "What no your way more special to me Blake."

"THAN WHY IS THERE ANOTHER GIRL JAUNE ANSWER THAT?"

"SHE FANCIES ME ALRIGHT?" Blake paused for a second and Jaune did too ad than he went on "I've known her fro only a short time and she seems infatuated with me I don't know why, but I don't feel the same as she does, and she kissed me and I was too in shock to realize what was happening." Jaune sounded guilty at this and Blake still had her back turned "I know that doesn't change the fact that it happened but at least know it didn't mean anything Blake." He approached her and put a hand on her shoulder hoping for a response and she turned around with a small tear in her eye, Jaune cupped her cheek with one hand "You mean more to me than she does Blake." He brought his face closer to her till he moved his lips to connect with hers and she was taken by surprise only for a bit till she fully engulfed herself into the kiss. She put her hands on Jaune breast plate while his hands found their way to her waist to push her in closer to him. They separated to catch their breathes but Blake shortly grabbed his face and brought their lips back together to continue their connection. 'Maybe I can..' Jaune thought to himself before he moved his tongue into Blake's mouth, her eyes grew wide with surprise at his actions but she happily invited it. Now their kiss was growing more passionate as heir lips were still connected. She had separated them before they both ran out of breath "wow" was all she could say as she layed her head down on his shoulder and he kept his hands on her waist.

"So Blake am I forgiven than?"

"for now you are but you have to take me out again this time no knightly duty, no job, just a day of me and you just being civilians on a normal day." Jaune was happy to hear her say this as he gave her one more kiss on the cheek. "Soi'll start heading back now so you can keep doing your job, good-bye Jaune." Blake said as Jaune bowed to her "Good day lady Belladonna, I look forward to our day out." Jaune said as she chuckled at her knight antics. As they parted ways on the roof were two figures

"See Sun she in league with them." Adam said as Sun was noticeably furious down to his bones "But don't fret we may be able to use this to our advantage in our plan for the white fang." Sun nodded now with a evil grin on his face "Yea let do this for the Fang."

 **ALRIGHT THERE WE GO ANOTHER CHAPTER AFTER ME BEING SO LAZY SORRY FOR MY LAZINESS BUT ALSO SCHOOL WHEN YOUR CLASSES ARE MOSTLY ONLINE THE NTERNET GET KIND OF BORING CAUSE ITS LIKE ALL YOU DO ON IT IS WORK SO LIKE EHHHHHHHHH BUT NAY WHO PLEASE REVIEW AND THE OTHER R WORD I KEEP FORGETTING AND ENJOY.**


	6. Chapter 6

**ALRIGHT IM BACK AND I SAW A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKED MY ONE SHOT REALY GOOD TO KNOW, AND HERE WE ARE AGAIN BACK TO MY SAME COIN STORY AND I FEEL CONFIDENT ON MY DIRECTION, SO IN THIS WERE GONNA TRY TO ASTABOLISH MORE CONNECTION TO THE CHARACTERS. YOULL SEE WHAT I MEAN.**

 **{** BACK ALLEY}

Jaune had decided to walk in the back alleyways to get to his destination faster; he was on his way to the holy court in Notre dame to talk with the judge lord. 'man I can't believe I did something like this…IN PUBLIC OH MOTHER PLEASE FORGIVE ME.' Jaune said in his head as he kept walking till he made it to the large building and couldn't help but feel a large amount of gravity on his shoulder whenever he was close to this building, it held a a vast amount of influence in many people in the word of god. As jaune was enter the court there were 4 figures around Notre Dames corner free from everyone sight.

"Cardin what are we going to do?" Dove asked their leader and Cardin was just standing with his arms crossed and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Well we need to be patient for now and hope something happens." Dove just nodded and he went to follow Cardin "No Dove this is for knights only you are just an officer I'll come back with info for now regroup with the others an be ready for my directions okay." Dove just sighed and nodded his head "Alright we'll be waiting." Dove ran off through the city alleyways and Cardin followed Juane direction as he went into Notre Dame. He felt that he was under watch of the statues, in Cardins mind he held no ties to Notre dame or its order, he just wanted the money.

 **(GRAND COURT)**

As Jaune entered the court he made his way to his post to stand by one entrance of the room to ensure all of the people in the courts safety. Jaune saw Cardin slowly make his way to his position and Jaune couldn't help but feel a bit off with his fellow knight.

"We shall start this meeting right away." Said the head of the court as he dawned his robe, All the other men of the court. It had different men of different political and financial power sitting in the court. It had Mr. schnee, general Iron wood, Ozpin, Port, and the one women who surprised even the court of their addition was Glynda goodwitch.

"So were here to discuss our recent…troubles have we?"

"You mean your troubles Schnee, with all the sabotage to your mines." Glynda said taking a sip of her tea, and He slammed his hand down "I WILL NOT BE TALKED DOWN TO BY A WOMEN AND THOSE FAUNUS HAVE ATTACKED OUR MINES AND IRON WOOD YOU SHOULD BE JUST AS MAD STEALING FROM YOUR ARMORY. FILTHY CREATURES." Schnee said as he went to sit down in a huff and Ironwood had shifted in his seat and brought his hand to his head and let out a groan of annoyance. "I understand I don't know how they were able to steal all of those weapons and its my understanding that they are planning something as well." He explained everyone looked around and could see the tension as it seemed likely.

"Now these thefts have been going on for almost a year now so we must now fortify our defenses so we may be prepared, Sir Winchester you're in charge of the guards for our equipment and don't let them out of your sight." Cardin nodded and left the room to continue his job but in the back of his mind 'yea cause in 2 days me and my boys will be out of here.' Jaune stood at the door as everyone began to leave and he saw a folder that had the Schnee family crest on it had been left so he went to go hand deliver it to him.

" you left this at the table back at there."

He looked at the young knight and snatched it from him and continued on his way out of the and Jaune looked distraught. 'wow high class people really need to calm down.' As he began to walk out he saw how the sun cascading over the town signaling that it was getting late.

"Man I should get back to barracks and get some sleep." He went walking but he didn't see the two parties looking over him.

 **(ROOFTOPS)**

Sun was looking down to the young knight walking away and he couldn't help but feel jealousy in his veins.

" I still don't get why she wouldn't pick me, I mean Faunus should stay together we have the world against us." He said as he slumped down into a sitting position. Really contemplating her decisions and he got up and went back to the hide out 'alright ill have to show her and the plan is stating In a bit.'

 **(Alleyway)**

Cardin is standing in the alleyway as he was holding onto a badge.

"You think this will give up enough time to grab the gold and leave?" Dove asked as he looked around and Cardin just laughed, and put his hand on his shoulder "with this itll give us enough time to grab em and go and I'll get the time shift to guard the gold and you guys get the carriage and have the bags." Cardin had walked off and Dove walked off to tell their team.

"so Jaune you want to play the hero, but sometimes you gotta be a villain an not by choice sometimes." He walked off to his guard duty.

 **(Hideout)**

Blake was getting ready to go to sleep while she was thinking about her and Jaune and what had transpired between them and she always felt a warmth take over her and she was getting ready and saw Yang and Ruby walking around their home and talking about their day out and how much they made. They heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Yang asked as Ruby just shrugged her shoulders and Blake went to go answer and as she opened the door she saw Sun in a white fang uniform.

"Uh sun why you are in that uniform?" Ruby asked as she stood behind the door and he scratched his head "Well im joining the fight for equality and was wondering of you wanted in?" Sun asked with a smile and Blake shoved him out the doorway and Yang and Ruby both nodded their heads at her action. "If your apart of that stay away from us." She said and she was about to shut the door but he grabbed the door "Why not we have a chance to fight back for all of our freedoms and equality I mean FUCK BLAKE you were even a part of it." Blake was stunned and Ruby and Yang had a look in their eyes of complete shock. "IT WAS DIFFERENT AND NOW YOU ALL NOW ARE MORE FOCUSED ON TRYING TO TAKE CONTROL NOT EQUALITY AND STAY AWAY FROM US NOW." Blake yelled as she slammed the door on him and locked and she saw both the girls on the other side still taking in the news.

"what did he mean Blake?" Yang asked keeping her sister behind her to protect her. Blake saw this and she knew she would have to explain.

"Alright let's sit and I'll tell you the whole story." She eased them to their living room and sat down and she took in a deep breath and looked to the sisters "I was a part of the white fang but before what it was now." She took a moment and looked to the sisters "But I was a part of it when it was mostly protest and really trying to get actual equality and the process was slow but working until there was an incident where the Faunus leader was protecting a child was murdered but there was no evidence so they let the man go and no they want control not equality the members slowly followed the new leader named Adam Taurus but the old leader had a close connection to him, that was his father." The girls gasped after hearing the story "im not making an excuse for what they've been doing but I want you to know the full story, so now you can see but I left cause they strayed away from the path the leader wanted us on now its full of violence and acts of terror isn't what the white fang stood for." She explained and the girl looked at each other and nodded at each other. "So you're not with these guys now are you?" Ruby asked and Blake looked to the younger sister. "No Ruby I'm not with that organization anymore, and I don't plan to be."

They all agreed and they were going to sleep and Blake was in her bed as she looked outside and saw a glimpse of the night sky 'soon we'll all be able to look at it every night.'

 **(Treasury)**

Cardin was standing guard and he was there with another knight and was over looked a small lit hallway and looked to hear footsteps and the other guard got his sword ready "HALT who goes there." As the footsteps grew closer and the knight could point out blonde hair until he heard a scream "LOOK OUT." The young knight was struck in the head and fell to the floor limp and Cardin was holding a small mallet and hit the wall so if the knight could hear believe that he was struck too until he was full unconscious. "Good job dove now it'll help even more." Snow Cardin, Russell, Dove and sky were now filling up his bags with missives amounts of gold and empting boxes full. "Yup this town owes us a lot more." Cardin said as they were beginning to move the bags to a secret passage to put more bags in the carriage. Russell came back "Alright I think we have enough for us to get out and still come with us." They all heard and left to the carriage cardin stood behind and looked at the almost empty room and grabbed the badge, well Jaune time to be the villain." He threw a badge with Jaune knight crest on it and left down the passage. "Alright we'll leave it down here and we'll come back in about days and we will leave this god damn place." Cardin said as they all moved it to a small hallway and put a large tarp over it and left to pack and plan while cardin was grinning at his plan.

 **(Morning)**

Juane woke up and he was getting ready for his day but he heard a sort of charge come to his door and a crash was heard as his door was slammed open "Knight Arc you are under arrest for treason and robbery of the high court and notre Dame." As the knight were bringing Jaune to the floor and he was in complete shock of what was happening and he was being arrested for something he had no ide what happened.

 **(Streets)**

Blake was picking out food till she saw a crowd and saw Ruby and Yang running back to her "BLAKE COME ON YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Ruby yelled as Blake ran to her friends and same a crowd of people yelling and throwing different items at this one man. Blake eyes were wide as she saw the man being taken away. "Jaune?" Blake said as he was taken by knights and he saw Blake and he looked down with blood running down on side of his face after making eye contact and he was thrown in the carriage roughly and he looked out the bars and only looking at one certain women and not breaking eye contact.

"What happened?" Ruby asked

"That son of a bitch stole hundres of gold that was collected from taxes now our town won't be able to fix up this town." One man said as he threw a rock at the cage.

They all went back out of the crowd and hurried home Blake was stunned 'this isn't happening no hew wouldn't do this.' Blake thoguth as all three rushed out.

 **SO HERE IT IS FINALLY CHAPTER IM COMPLETELY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I'LL TYR MY HARDEST TO KEEP THIS ALIVE I DON'T WANNA DISCONTINUE ANY OF MY STORIES.**

 **SO REVIEW AGAIN SORRY IM SO LATE**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALRIGHT HERES CAPTER 7 AND THE SCHOOL YEAR STARTED FOR ME AND FINANCIAL AID WAS BEING ANNOUYING BUT ALL GOOD NOW AD IM ONLY ONE SEMESTER FROM GRADUATING AFTER THIS SEMESTER. SO HERE WE GO.**

 **{DUNGEON-4 MONTHES LATER}**

Jaune was taken to one of the lower levels in the dungeon he began to get his footing again but he was exhausted from the beating he received from the guards to confess for a crime he didn't commit. The knights picked up Jaune and threw him in the stockade roughly

"You stay here till they figure out what to do with you SCUM." One knight said as he proceeded to kick Jaune in the stomach as he grunted and clutched his stomach as he was in pain.

'What is going on here, why am I in prison, why s this happening.' Jaune thought as he just let himself fall into sleep from his exhaustion. With one last thought 'Blake'

 **{HIDEOUT}**

Blake was pacing back and forth as she was worried about Jaune and Ruby and Yang were sharing her worries, as they were in their own mind space they didn't hear a knock on their door till they it moved from a knocking to a banging. Ruby went to open the door and saw Neptune move in to their living room "Hey guys how it goes?"

They were quiet as Neptune was starting to feel nervous from the tension. He began to shift in his seat till Yang started up the conversation.

" You remember that knight that helped us out at the market?"

Neptune looked at her confused "Yea that blonde guy who was basically all over Blake, sun told me he didn't like or had a good feeling of that guy, what about him?" Blake stopped walking for a second and looked to join the conversation but wanted to see where it was going from there. "Well he was arrested yesterday from stealing the treasuery where all the tax money for the city was being held."

Neptune was caught off guard by what he heard from Yang "WHAT really so sun was right to be off about that guy."

"HE WOULDN'T DO THAT!" Blake yelled at Neptune and this woke her from her trance. She moved up to Neptune "I know Jaune wouldn't do something like that he not that type of person, he's kind, gentle, strong, and to set on his family knighthood to just change like this, he wouldn't do this I know that for a fact." Blake declared as she walked out and she was clutching the same pendent that Jaune had given to her. It was silent inside as Ruby got up "Don't take it personally Neptune she's really taken a liking to our blonde knight and I'm pretty sure that she's in love with him I bet my last buck on that." Ruby said to lighten the mood.

Neptune was silent on how Blake snapped at him "Maybe should've mat the guy obviously sun gonna have nothing nice to say cause he likes Blake so much, I mean he now just goes on about how the white fang recruiting under the outer wall." Blake came storming back In and grabs Neptune "What meeting." Blake asked and Ruby and Yang thought it was strange for her to ask this but she saw the two "I have a plan."

 **{DUNGEON}**

Jaune was thrown in again as he was hurting from his recent punishment but he was surviving and he heard the doors open and saw a light coming from the end of the dungeon.

"Hello Knight."

He looked up and saw a cloaked figure as he looked up he saw nothing but a shadow covering the person face. The person pulled their hood back and he saw "Cinder?! What?" Jaune said as he gotten up from the cold floor and staggered over to the cell door. "What rae you doing?"

"Well I came to see how you were doing, it's no coincident that you were framed and that you're here all alone… you understand my love?" Cinder said and it took Juane a second but he grew wide eyed when he understood what she was saying.

"you mean this was all you?"

"Oh a lot more the Faunus human feud the white fang all the stolen weapons and the money being stolen, it easy when your fellow knight Cardin is so corruptible even the council playing a role and they don't even know it. Also don't bother telling the guard they work for me too that's why you're still alive and if you escape it straight to the guillotine for you no matter what and to all your friends as well so be careful." She said as she was going to start walking away "Wait cinder what do you get out of this it nothing but what money how is that worth the cost of many lives." Jaune asked as Cinder came back and grabbed Jaune face and kissed him deeply with her Tongue was exploring his mouth and when she moved apart from him and brought her face close to his ear. "Its just anarchy I want so in 4 days I'll get what I want." Cinder said as she put her cloak over her face and walked out and she had a grin on her face."

"CINDER DON'T DO THIS PLEASE."

 **{UNDER THE BRIDGE}**

Adam was standing on a pedestal and walked over to see all those who came to join and Sun was standing there with the recruits.

"You are here to join our fight against the injustice of our people." Everyone was listening intently to his words as if it was god himself talking to them. Adam stopped and walked over and stopped as he saw a familiar face.

"If it isn't my favorite kitty cat."

They all looked back and saw Blake walking to the group in her old white fang outfit to better suit her, Sun was excited to see this and went to go greet her. "Blake so you decided to join us this is great. Now we can take back the city for our people." Sun said as he put his arm around her.

"Blake its good to have you back kitty." Adam said as she began to look up and took off her bow to reveal her cat ears. "Yes lets get to work than." Blake said as she pushed past the two and walked to the front as Adam retook his position at the front of the entire group.

"We go for one last raid its by the Barracks and you will help us get the goods Blake cause I know your one of the most stealthiest Faunus I ever met." Adam said as he handed her a mask and she looked down and reluctantly brought her face to the mask.

 **{FLASHBACK}**

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Blake yelled and Neptune was caught off guard as well

"I'm going to re-join the white fang, but don't worry it's not like I'm actually joining them."

"WHAT?!" Ruby and Yang were still confused abd Blake was finished putting on her old White fang attire and looked to the sister "they have the means that I could go in and rescue Jaune I know he's innocent and I'll take home with me." She sadi confidently and Ruby and Yang had a smirk on their face and she was confused

"So you want to take him home with you?" Ruby said

"And have him stay the whole night, and we find a blonde kitty cat?" Yang said

Blake face was bright red "SHUT UP and Neptune you better not breathe a word of this alright I swear you do I'll let Yang use you as a punching bag…and a speed bag if you know what I mean." Neptune shook his head.

 **{Back to the bridge}**

' Alright so now I understand why he wanted to recruit so in case there was any failures they just leave them behind…adam your as ruthless as ever.'

They all started to head to the barracks and Blake continued on cause Adam and Sun were keeping her close until they reach the barracks and saw the building was close, about 3 buildings from the dungeon. She needed away to get them to go that direction and she had a plan.

"Hey why don't we go by the dungeons they're bound to have some trap type of weapons for us to use." Blake knew this was a lie but anything to get closer.

"Good idea us three will go the rest of you just go and get back to the hideout." They all headed their separate ways and it didn't take them long till they made their way.

"We'll each take a floor now where will we.."Adam said as Blake was already gone and Sun was confused and Tried to follow her but Adam told him to stop "Its aright she'll be in and out in a bit we just need to collect."

 **{Blake}**

'Where is he, where is he, where is he?'

She kept going on checking almost every cell till she heard a small crunch.

She walked over to a cell on the lower level and as she was scouting she saw a man lying on the floor in the corner looking out at the night sky.

"Jaune?"

He moved and saw the women in front of his door "Who are you, that mask your with the white fang you need to listen please." He said as he grabbed her arms through the bars "Wait Juane look." She removed her mask so he could see her face.

"Blake, what your with this group why?" he looked scared but she brought up her hands with to show she was about to talk.

"No I only joined so I could get to you that are the only reason, I swear." Blake said as she open the door and they stood there for a second and Jaune saw her and he was happy to see her 'I got one chance.' so he grabbed her by the waist and yanks her to him. "I missed you." He brought her lips to his and brought her close and began to kiss her with much force and she was caught off guard but she brought her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her till they both went into the cell and she brought him to the wall as they both started to get more heated as Jaune began to reach for Blakes lower back but he stopped himself "Wait Blake if you're in the white fang you need to know something its urgent and the survival of both human, Faunus, and Notre dame is at stake right now." She was caught off guard and became scared.

Jaune just walked off to her side and took a deep breath. "Look you remember Cinder correct?"

Blake had a sour face when she remembered her "Yea that black haired hussy yea I remember her that dog." Blake said with venom in her voice, Juane laughed at her little outburst "Okay darling just calm down." She stopped for a second and hid her red face 'he called me darling,'

"Cinder behind it all the Faunus who was murdered, The whtie fang breaking into the armory, them being able to do all this she has been the one manipulating both groups the entire time and in 3 days when the white fang attacks so will the council and everyone else it'll be a blood bath in front of Notre dame." Jaune told her and she was surprised by what he was saying, how it was all a conspiracy theory that will shake everyone. "How sure are you?"

"Idont know exactly Cinder told me so its all could be false or true I DON'T KNOW but I do know we have to stop this."

"Alright lets go." Blake pulled Jaune along but he stopped right outsidd the cell and looked down at the floor.

"What is it Jaune?" He looked at her

"If I leave your al in danger just please Blake I can't risk all your lives, Take what I told you and get Cardin he stole all the money and get him to admit it and bring him in and ill be able to tell everyone" Jaune said as he kissed her on the lips "Be safe please for everyone sake.

He closed the door separating them and looked to her and smiled and she was teary eyed at Jaune "I love you." She said and when she was about to leave he grabbed her arm "I love you too and Blake when this is all over we should start a life...Together it'll be perfect relaxation after all this."

"When were done with this ask me that properly in front of everyone okay."

"I'll be sure now go and save Paris." Jaune said as she put on her mask and began to dash off and went past Adam and Sun but set off an alarm so they had a reason to leave in a hurry.

"LET GET OUT OF HERE NOW THE GUARDS ARE COMING." Blake said as Sun and Adam left with bags and Blake took one to look as if she was also a part of the plan.

'I'll get you out of this but first got to clear your name Jaune.' Blake thought to her as she went and dropped the bag from their job as she rushed home.

 **ALRIGHT HERES CHAPTER 7 YAYY SO HERE WE GO GETTING TO THE BIGGIE EVENT WHERE WILL WE GO FROM HERER…CHAPTER 8 OF COURSE.**


	8. Chapter 8

A **ALRIGHT HERE CHAPTER 8 WERE GETTING T THE BIG TIME NOW WE GOTTA SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ALL OF PARIS BUT DON'T WORRY THIS AINT THE LAST CHAPTER THERE STILL STUUFF TO BE DONE**

 **AND AWAY WE GOT**

 **{HIDEOUT}**

Blake walked in and threw her mask away from her as she just left the group and entered her own space out of others view. She took a secluded space near the back and just sat down in a nearby chair and put her head in her hands and trying to contemplate all that she had learned today.

'I eed to figure out what is happening now.' She heard a rustling of equipment as she looked and saw white fang members moving sword and spears in their armory storage and talking.

"You heard that were almost complete Adam said he just has to make one more deal and we can start changing this world for the better." One Deer Faunus said

"Yea and then the city will finally be forced to accept us those damned people." The dog Faunus said as they began to leave. Blake realized what they were planning on doing they weren't going to be accepted, they were just going to swap roles and be the oppressors now. Blake got up and went to go see Adam in his own personal office space till she was stopped

"Hey Blake how was your haul find anything good?" Sun asked with his hands behind his head but Blake ignored him and kept on walking and Sun was confused but grabbed her arm

"Sun let go I need to talk to Adam right now."

"What come on Blake all work and no play, I heard what happened to that knight friend of your I honestly didn't expect him to stoop so low i9 mean stealing the cities tax money for himself what scum." Sun said with his head held high as if he won his battle with Jaune. Blake knew if she defended Jaune she would be exposed so she bottled her feelings for now "Sun I need you to shut the FUCK up I don't need you to tell me anything about Jaune so shut and leave me be." She kept walking on her own but Sun stood back and kept his distance.

 **{Adams Room}**

Blake snuck into the office and looked to see if Adam had any records but Blake heard a conversation outside "Alright so we just have to stockpile our weapons so we just need to keep our supplies up and you prepare us for our assault." Blake had looked frantically around and saw there was an she remembered that in his office he had a secret compartment for escaping and she jumped behind his desk to find its opening and went inside and awaited to hear the conversation.

"Yes you see we are ready and I have the plan as soon as you get what I want you get them and you can do whatever you like to the city." She heard this voice before but she couldn't think of the name.

"Yea I know we will have your money in a small amount of time come in tomorrow night same time and ill have it for you Roman and make sure Cardin doesn't leave yet, cinder said he will have the money placed for us so tell her to be sure of that racist fuck stays after we finish I don't have to see his ugly mug again and that we will meet under the bridge on the east side across town by the bridge entrance." Adam said and Blake realized who he was talking to, Roman torchwick their old connection he was a wanted man around this part of the world for his dealing in many illegal businesses but always bribed, eluded, or killed his way to freedom. Blake knew this was all good information but she would need help in saving the city 'Jaune I wish you were here to help but I will be the one to save you from this corruption.  
"Also for those Schnee people, make sure their shipment is coming in they don't even realize that they sold it to." Roman stated as he lit a cigar and smiled

"Now listen Adam after this we part you have your city I have my gold and we don't need any more conversations after okay?"

"Roman the last thing I want is to keep doing business with you don't worry it'll all be fine by me when we part ways." Adam said as they made their way out and Blake took the escape route outside and kept running till she reached her home.

 **{Home of Blake,Yang,Ruby}**

"WHAT ROMAN?!" the two sister almost yelled as Blake slapped both their mouths shut and Neptune was sitting there as well and was in shock, they all knew Roman he was the reason a lot of Faunus were either killed or kidnapped.

"Why would he be working with the white fang…why?" Neptune thought out loud as he has now fallen into a slump of depression. Blake saw this and felt like she needed to help him out as she was about to ask he stood up "Why would sun knowingly work for that man?" he asked as if he wanted to know every single bit of information right then and there.

"Look Neptune I don't even think anyone in the white fang knows that Roman is helping them or they wouldn't even have joined forces. Right now we must stop the transaction between that dishonorable knights Cardin I heard they were to make a drop off by the eastern entrance by the bridge we need to grab that money and Cardin to clear Jaune name and get him out of prison." They all agreed and Neptune stood up "I want to help too I need to save my friend from himself so please tell us Blake what's the plan Blake?' Blake pondered for a second and she looked in the mirror and saw the girl's outfits and her cat ears.

"Well we do know he and his friends like our kind of performance maybe we can use that here's the plan…" Blake was explaining.

 **{next evening}**

Cardin was on patrol in the east cause he assigned himself the position and was walking with what seemed to be a sack which he carried clothes in but he had ulterior motives and he remembered back to the conversation he had with cinder.

 **{Last night}**

Cinder was sitting in her seat as she was moving a gold coin through her fingers and cardin and his crew were all sitting in front of their 'boss'.

"So boys, how did your assignment go now?"

Cardin stood up and answered "It went well madam we made off with most the gold and everyone thought it was Arc." They all nodded in agreement.

"Good to hear so now let me get my 75 cut and you drop off the one for adam and his little club alright." Dove was very vocal about his objection to her plan.

"75 FUCK THAT YOU HARPIE WE DO ALL THIS WORK NOT JUST FOR YOU T.."

"BOOM" Next thing was Cinder holding a small gun that was still smoking as Dove laid on the floor with blood pouring from his bullet hole in his head. The others were shocked as she just picked up another pistol and pointed it at the other three still alive "Look now you each get a bigger cut…if you do what I say okay?" they all nodded at the sadistic women as she just smiled "See if Jaune was only a small fraction of scum like you maybe you would be in his position, so remember to me your as expendable as a cockroach." She said as she let them leave.

 **{PRESENT}**

Cardin was still shocked that Dove was just killed off for talking as if he was just gone in a second. Cardin proceeded to the area and saw people performing for a crowd of people and he went to see if he could try to bully his way into a performer and he saw a black haired women who had her face covered in red in a yellow top that only covered her breast sand a silk scarf that was moving along with her dancer attire with her pants as yellow as the sun. 'maybe I can take a small break.'

"Alright everyone diperse I need to take this women in." Cardin said as he grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to a secluded area and had her sit down by throwing her roughly and grabbed her chin to make her look at him "Alright you don't want to go to prison right, so im going to take something out and your going to let me do what I want to you okay darling." He said as she nodded and he moved away and she took off her face cover "I'll do it when Hell freezes and the good father shakes satan hand." He heard and saw a swift kick hit his jaw. As he tumbled back and She pinned him to the ground "Now what were you saying you piece of garbage." He recognized the women as the same black haired women with Jaune.

"YOU WHAT THE HELL IS THIS." He tried to move but he was handcuffed to the gate behind him with both hand occupied and now there were more people coming out and he saw a small girl in a red hood and women with hair as shiny as gold and a blue haired man.

"Now listen I know you were the one who stole all the gold and framed Juane Now admit it." Cardin laughed at her "What you think anyone would believe you, your nothing but dirty Faunus and Street performers only good for getting us knight a good 5 minutes so you won't go to jail your nothing but our fuck toys you dumb tramps no one would believe you I know what happened and I know when I'm done with this me and my gang walk away from this god forsaken city with your precious gold and no one will believe you." Cardin said as if he won but Blake and the others smirked at him and looked around "You can come out now." From the corner stood 5 people came from around the corner were and awestruck old couple of Matilda and her husband, Nora being held back by Ren who really wanted to let his friend go to assault the disgraceful knight, and the captain of the guard was the oldest daughter of the Schnee family winter dawning her rapier and Cutlass as she looked down at the knight. "Sir Winchester I would like to formally tell you your knighthood is completely and utterly revoked and you brought shame to your Winchester family name you will be arrested and brought up for your crime, as for your friends we now know we will be apprehending them now SIR REN GO." She said as ren let go of Nora and left with other knights and Nora ran and kicked Cardin while he was down and no one was stopping her. "I don't see a thing." The old couple walked over to the man hand cuffed and bloody. "You were a good boy and your father was so proud of you how could you do this son to YOUR FATHER IF HE WAS HERE HE WOULDN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU." The man said as he walked off and Matilda stood back and was tearful at her grandson. Cardin looked at her "Grandma?"

"No Cardin I always stood up for you cause I loved you but now…I can't look at you not what the Winchester name stood for you besmirched it, as of now we aren't family and it hurts as I say these words good bye Cardin." Matilda left with her husband but Winter stopped them for a second "Can I count of your testimony against your grandson?"

They both looked back at him and he was shocked as they nodded their heads and left with a second look. He realized he was truly alone now.

" here is the key you may go release your friend I know you want to be first to see him show them this seal, its mine so they'll let you past this is absolute pass for my seal but go later on tonight it'll be a lot easier for you to get him out and follow our plan." Winter gave Blake a key and a seal of the Schnee family.

"Blake was ecstatic that she helped to bring down one of Adams plan and she left at a full sprint to the jail house and winter said she'll see her there to reinstate him to knight hood.

"You two girls come with me for now and wait where is your blue haired companion?"

Yang and Ruby looked around for Neptune but found no luck as if he just disappeared "Well I guess he left hopefully he's okay." Yang said

"Yea I mean he just helped catch a dishonorable knight so yea." The other knights picked up Cardin who seemed distraught that he was just abandoned by his last bit of family he had left him.

"Anyway I would like for you to come with me so you could help with this, since you lot seem to know more than my knights you will be under my protection personally." Yang and Ruby nodded as they all started to walk but Yang stopped winter "Hold on their queen knight, we should take our time getting to Jaune and Blake they need some 'alone time' you know what I mean." Winter blushed at the blondes accusation and understood fully "Fine we shall walk at a slower pace." Winter said as both girls chuckled at her.

 **{Jailhouse-hours later}**

Juane was sitting on his cold wooden bench as he looked out through the bars and looked and saw it had almost been 6 whole months a whole half a year since he's been in here and been beaten burned and battered for a crime he didn't commit. As he stood there contemplating he heard the door slide open quickly. Before he could do anything he was shoved to the wall and brought to lay down on his make shift bed.

"WHO ARE YO..MMFF!" Jaune was saying until another pair of lips met his and the moon came through and he was in aw as he saw a pair of cat ears standing atop of hair as black as a the night sky as she moved up and she was in full view.

"Blake?..what are yo.." she brought her finger to his lips "Shhh my knight just know you can leave now and the wheels are in motion to stopping this." She said as he began to pick himself up as she stayed on his lap and brought her hands to his chest as he rested his on her lower back and brought her closer and kissed her with such passion it felt like their first kiss all over again. He backed away from her lips "How long have I missed those lips of yours." He said before he claimed her lips again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly started taking off his shirt to show how long he has been there with his cuts and bruises. "Jaune you've been through enough." his around her waist and they were both lost in ecstasy as Jaune started to move her top down and she was aware of this and Blake took his face and brought it till hers and looked into his eyes and nodded so he knew that she was all for his actions. He kept kissing her lips till he brought her lips to her neck and planted butterfly kisses along her neck and Blakes breathing was hitched as he was making contact with her neck and Jaune began to fully pull down her top to expose her to him he was about to start moving to kiss her breast till he was interrupted.

"UH HMM!" they both looked over to see winter and Yang seeing the two while yang covered Ruby's eye while she was trying to remove her sister's hands. "Yang come on I want to see Jaune!" Ruby said struggling and Yang was blushing and trying not to make it obvious she was looking at Juane physique. Blake covered herself with his discarded top and wanted to scream but she muted herself so she would be anymore embarrassed anymore than she is. Winter was trying not to show her interest in what they were doing and how they were both so revealed to one another.

"Knight Arc if you would please get dress so we can discus you muscle…MISSION YOUR MISSION." Winter corrected herself when she threw a bag of his belongings and she directed the girls out and they both Blake and Juane paused as they decided to change but Juane had looked at the bag and saw his clothes inside as he started to take off his clothes Blake couldn't help but stare at her knight.

"Uh..Blake could you not stare its much kinda awkward." He said as she came back to her senses and she covered herself up as well and she was also mad at the trio of girls 'couldn't let me have this could you guys.' Jaune saw there was also a Cloak one for him and Blake which had them confused but they decided not to leave them as they dawned their new cloaks as they saw Yang and Ruby the girls wearing similar cloaks and winter approached the two.

"Now you must disappear, for now and stay out of sight for now Jaune still in jail and you all need to stop the white fang if my knights are so corruptible I put my trust in you lot so please let me know if anything.

 **{HIDEOUT}**

Jaune had arrived at Blake's home right after all the girls had fell into their respected home as all the girl laid on their beds and Ruby came by and hugged Jaune "I'm so glad your okay." She hugged him and Yang also joined the hug "Group hug for the knight Blake could have her own 'hug'." Yang said as the two sister yawned and looked at Jaune "good 'knight'" Yang said

"UHHH Yang no more puns." Ruby complained as she closed the door and Juane went over to Blake who was staring out her window and saw Jaune walking over to her "It's going to be a war in 3 days what do we do ." Blake was saying as she was silenced by Juane lips crashed into her as he lifted her up and put her on the bed "I've been beaten, burned, drowned, and told to give up hope never I let go cause I was waiting to see you again, so im not giving up my chance to be with you and show you how much I love you and finish what we started." He than began to kiss her again as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt Jaune move his tongue along her own. "Please Jaune lets continue I need you to show me." Blake said as they both started to kiss with more passion s they rolled around her bed till she was laying on his lap.

"Now I'm going to show you now." Blake said as she took off her top she was wearing for her performance and she was a bit nervous to be so exposed to Jaune she wouldn't let herself be exposed like this to anyone but he was different. Blake looked away as Juane just stared in awe at her bare form, "you look beautiful Blake." Blake was caught by surprise and she felt something grab her breast and gave it a tight squeeze from his hand as she began to to dig her nails lightly into Juane chest.

Jaune picked himself up and took Blake with him and laid her on her bed and kissed her neck lightly, and went down to her collarbone and bit her which had her throw her head back and let out a short moan.

"Jaune what wa.."

"Shhhh Blake just let me make you feel amazing." He said as he kissed his way down to her breast as she used her hands to grab his hair as he was lightly licking and sucking Blake's left nipple while he was massaging his right breast with his other hand. Jaune looked up at Blake's face with her eyes shut with her breath letting out small breaths as she was trying not to be loud. Jaune started to switch to her other breast and she was still holding back her moans and Jaune continued to kiss his way down to her pants as he began to undo her pants and she was nervous that he was doing this.

"WAIT Jaune let me do this it's just o nerve racking to have you do this to me, maybe later on you can?" Blake began to sit up and stood up and slowly began to take off her pants till she was only in her underwear and slowly took her underwear not knowing she had been arousing the young knight. "Jaune you have it understand for a woman to do this take a massive amount of courage and trust so…"

Jaune got up and hugged Blake "I know Blake and I won't betray that trust." Jaune picked up Blake and laid her on the bed with her legs over the edge and she saw Jaune crouch in front of her and kissed around her waist she wanted to tell him that this was indecent but his kisses were warm she wanted to see what he was going with. Jaune continued play around the obvious part that he seemed to save for last. He then moved between her legs and kissed her womanhood and she threw her head back in surprise and feeling an entirely new feeling as he began to move his tongue along her vagina and she grabbed his head lightly pushing him back 'this is indecent but it feels amazing.' Jaune continued him tasting her and she was loving this feeling till she felt a sudden feeling build up in her and she let out one tiny scream as she felt herself release and she felt tired afterward but saw Jaune stood up and smiled at her. "How was that?"

"It was completely new to me, but it felt amazing, so can we continue?" Blake said as she began to fumble with Jaune hem of his pants and he couldn't help but feel nervous because she could clearly see the bulge he was trying to hide but she let his pants drop as his erection sprung free and Blake was surprised by how it just sprung out.

"Wow Jaune your really full of surprises aren't you." She said as she got up to kiss him and slowly started to stroke Jaune as he let out muffled moans and Jaune began to feel her stroking faster and Jaune grabbed her wrist "Blake lets continue."

Jaune laid her down and wrapped her arms around his neck as he positioned himself to her entrance and he began to push past her opening as she brought her face to his shoulder and slowly felt Jaune entering her. Jaune kept moving till he felt something block his passage to go deeper.

"Are you ready?" Jaune asked as he felt her nod her head on his shoulder, with one thrust he broke through her final barrier. Blake eyes shot open and closed quickly and bit down on his shoulder and drew blood from his shoulder as she also felt Juane petting her head and her cat ears to help her adjust. As she was finally adjusting, her pain changed to a whole new world of pleasure.

"You can move now." She said as he began to move in a slow pace since Jaune was panting along with Blake and they began to start kissing her again as he kept his pace while they were both connected by their private areas and their lips.

Blake was panting faster as she grabbed Jaune face "Please faster!" Jaune was smiling at Blake and kissed her cheek and began to speed up his pace to Blake and Jaune was panting faster and Blake was enjoying his pace and how he was hitting one spot that made her almost lose her vision 'what is this it feels amazing I can't help it I love this feeling.' Blake decided to change up her approach as she used her small bust of strength to change their position as he was now on the bed and she was on top as she began to bounce on his erection and it was all new feeling for both of them.

"Blake?!"

"I don't know what this is but I know I can tell we really like this." She continued and so did Jaune, they both felt themselves reaching a new level of ecstasy.' Jaune picked himself up as he held Blake in her lap as he continued to thrust upward into Blake and they looked at each other and kissed one another. Now he gave up into his urge and Blake did the same they both let out one last moan as Jaune gave into his urges and so did Blake.

Blake could feel Jaune warmth take its place inside her and in her very womb as she felt Jaune slowly take himself out of her as she kept her moan slowly as he kept taking himself out of her. They both glistened with sweat as Blake could feel his semen seep out slowly, she grabbed covers to help them cover up their naked bodies.

"Jaune that was amazing." Blake said as she laid next to him and Jaune just grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him and helped each other with their body heat.

"It was amazing I can't imagine being with another woman Blake." Jaune said as they both stayed in each other's arms and fell into a deep sleep.

 **{Whitefang HQ}**

Sun was in Adams office trying to calm his boss down but he was met with a chair being thrown near his head to be broken in half. Sun saw Adam absolutely destroying everything in his office in his rage and even took the door to his office and broke down the door and began to kick it till the door was in broken bits and pieces.

"Adam what exactly happened?" Sun asked as Adam looked to him and punched him in the cheek and he was sent flying down to the floor. Sun looked up and had blood trickled down his lip from the impact and Adam looked as if he only knew Rage that no other emotion exist inside the man.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT CARDIN GOT ARRESTED AND NOW WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY T PAY THAT CANE SWINGING FUCKER AND NOW OUR IMFORMATION IS CUT IN HALF FUCKKKKKK." Adam said as he kept punch everything in sight. He stopped as he looked out the window and looked at the town and looked back to Sun and picked him up by his shirt and Looked him in the eye and saw fear in the monkey faunus.

"You spread the word amongst everyone of our members and we stay as planned were going to take this fucking town in 3 days we rule all of paris." Adam said as he pushed Sun out his office and looked out "and you Roman I'm going to personally see you put into the dirt not even the church will be able to save you."

 **ALRIGHT CHAPTER 8 IS HERE AND GONE DON'T WORRY IM DOING THIS SOLEY ON ENERGY SO WHEN EVER I START WRITING A CHAPTER NOW I KINDA JUST FINISH IT ALL UP ON THAT SAME DAY BUT REMEMBER IM A COLLEGE STUDENT SO IT AINT EASY MAKING TIME SO FORGIVE ME FOR THAT ILL KEEP THE KNIGHTSHADE COMING**

 **READ AND REVIEW FOLKS IM OUT**


	9. Chapter 9

**ALRIGHT GUYS IM BACK HONESTLY EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE I WAS WRITING THIS OUT AND IT WAS GOING GOOD, THAN MY COMPUTER GOES OFF ON ME OUT OF NO WHERE AT 87% LIKE FULLY TURNED OFF AND THAN HAD TO DO AN AUTO REPAIR WHICH ALWAYS FAILED SO HAD O ROUBLE SHOOT MY COMPUTER SO THA IT ALL JUST GOT RID OF ALL MY STUFF EVEN AFTER IT SAID IT WOULDN'T.**

 **BULLSHIT COMPUTER ANYWHO**

 **IM BACK AND HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL AND WERE GONNA BE GETTING TO THE GREAT SHOWDOWN WERE JUST GONNA SHOW OFF A BIT MORE TILL WE GET THEIR DON'T WORRY WE'LL GET THERE AND I WILL CONTINUE TO DO KNIGHTSHADE STUFF MY FAVORITE SHIP IN THE RWBY FANDOM YEAAAAAAAAA**

 **HERE WE GO.**

 **{BLAKES HOME}**

Jaune was asleep next to Blake as they laid naked in each other embrace and she felt a shift in her sleep as she begun to awake from her slumber as she moved Jaune arm so she could look down at Juane and saw that he was till sound asleep and she looked down and realized they were both naked as she covered herself but realized there wasn't anyone around to hide from but something was off they got back at night why was it dark till she smelled smoke come from her front door. "Jaune WAKE UP NOW GET DRESS AND GET THE CLOAK HURRY NOW!" She yelled as she began to hurry and put on her clothing and most importantly her cloak as she ran to Yang and Ruby. Jaune looked at the front and saw flames cover the front entrance as he hurried to get himself with him putting on his shirt and pants but couldn't find his shoes "JAUNE HURRY UP." Ruby yelled as he looked down at a small hatch at the bottom. He jumped down and as he saw it was a small tunnel under their home.

"What is this?"

Yang looked to him as she covered his mouth to keep him quiet "Shhh so they don't hear, a while back the town use to use this as a way to ship supplies around but they abandoned it so now we had one entrance to them we made our home here on purpose since we could use them to get around." As they were all walking and what seemed like hours they looked and saw through the crack and Blake let out a shuddered breath 'Adam.' He saw him directing his member to place small torches around their home.

"HOWS THAT BLAKE BETRAY ME AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS YOU BITCH!" Adam said with a crazed look in his eye. They all watched as their home, their sanctuary, their last bit they called their own burned to the ground. Ruby had tears in her eyes as she watch their home be destroyed and Yang hugged her little sister as she had a dangerously angry look with tears coming down her eyes. Jaune looked to Blake as she was both scared and saddened by what she was witnessing. Jaune lightly covered her hand with his own as she looked to him and he had mournful eyes knowing what they have lost.

"Come on I know someone who can help, cause she know she can't lose us."

{Schnee mansion}

"WHY ARE THEY IN MY HOME WINTER?!" said while he was fuming through his mustache and Winter just sighed at her father antics "Father like I said before they are key witnesses to a crime syndicate in the city that's using our own connections with the army's."

Her father was still fuming as he looked down the hall and saw Yang and Ruby poking at a bust of his head and Ruby put her finger up its nose and they both started laughing. He looked at winter and she sighed once again "Ruby Yang could you not do that to my father bust and put on the clothes I laid out for you. Your clothing is a bit…revealing." Winter said as they both looked at their attire as it was just a piece of cloth that cover their necks and chest with their navels exposed with baggy gypsies pants with bangles and coming off their arms with no footwear on. "Butttt winterrrrr those clothes are so restrictive we like to be free." Yang said as she twirled around on feet. Winter grabbed them both by the ears and took them with her as she walked with them complaining about her pulling their ears. "In our home you will dress as proper ladies and not be so revealing." She told the girls as her father just went back to his office to work.

 **{WINTER ROOM}**

"Yang I will string you up the chandelier PUT ON THE CLOTHES." Winter threaten as Yang stood in her room avoiding capture.

"It goes against my religion to do that."

"Ruby did it no problem and look at her she's adorable." winter pointed to ruby as she wore a simple red dress that gave her room to breath.

"It's actually not that bad Yang please." Ruby said with puppy dog eyes to her sister.

"Alright I'll put on the stu.."  
"WHAT IN GODS GOOD NAME IS ALL THIE RACKET?!" They all looked to the door and saw winter younger sister Weiss standing at the entrance as she looks irritated. Then she looked confused by the two new faces in her sister room.

"Winter why is there this…riftraff in our home?"

Yang caught on "RIFTRAFF?!" Winter than shoved her down and looked to her sister "They are important for a case and they were attacked last night and lost their home so I'm having them stay here with us till we solve this case." Yang tried to move from her grasp as ruby went up to her

"Hi my name is ruby and that over there is my big sister Yang nice to meet you." Ruby held out her hand politely as Weiss just looked at her and her hand and ignored the young girl as she tapped her hand as a way to show her uncomfortable with this situation.

"Done was that so bad Yang and you look amazing." Winter said as Yang stood in front of a mirror and Saw how her yellow dress complemented her figure and was very breathable showing that ruby was right.

"Yeah I guess, by the way where is Jaune and Blake?" Winter was putting their clothes away and she looked to the sister "Oh theyre in the room I had for them while you two will get your own rooms here only for the next 3 days since that was when intelligence told us of their attack we will keep you safe." Yang nodded and she smiled at Ruby and Weiss as she roped her arms around the two girl "WELP lets go have some fun shall we." Weiss tried to resist but Yang was stronger than she appeared as they walked down the hall wall and winter smiled at the girls still hearing Weiss objections to join the girls 'this'll be good for Weiss.'

 **{Other room}**

Jaune was lying down while Blake was sitting on the edge of her bed as she held her head in her hands as she was silent. As he moved and put his hand on her shoulder

"Blake? It'll be alright." She jerked away from him as she got up and let out a frustrated "NO JAUNE YOU KNOW WHAT ITS NOT ALRIGHT I LOST MY HOME THE ONE PLACE I CAN CALL MINE INSTEAD IM HOMELESS." She yelled at him as she was gripping her hair trying to calm herself down "I need to be alone for a bit Jaune please if you would?" she pointed to the door as he slowly got up and before he left, Jaune lightly kissed her on the cheek "I'm here if you need me." He slowly closed the door as she slumped down onto the bed and looked and saw his sword and shield in the corner as she lightly got up and approached touched it and she moved it to see on the inside of Jaune shield carving of roman numerals and saw it was went to show the shield has been in their family for many years to come each inscribed with a name and she saw 'XXVII Jaune Arc'. She smiled at how dedicated he was to his family as she looked to the door she heard people outside.

 **{Hallway}**

Jaune was against the wall as he was approached by winter and Ren as they sought out the young man.

" we have some news on the attack, Cardin and his friends sung like song birds." Winter told him as he still stood in against the wall as Ren gave jaune his chest piece as he began to place his armor back together

"Jaune it was Cinder." Jaune continued to put his armor on as he looked to them "I know." Winter and Ren looked surprised at what he said. Winter grabbed him by his collar "Why did you not inform us?" Jaune looked to the Knight commander "WHEN while I was being arrested or maybe when I was getting beat daily for the past 6 months, when WINTER HUH WHEN?" Winter was shocked by the amount of anger in his voice.

"I apologize Commander."

Winter let out a frustrated sigh as she let her hand rest on his shoulder "It's completely understand able after all that's happen to you and those girls, anyway our intel had us believe that Ms. Fall had be orchestrating the rise and fall all for her own gain in land and gold, you know of her correct."

"Yes, me and her were to be married but I guess that's out the water."

"why is that?" Ren asked curiously as Jaune smiled at his "I met Blake." Jaune said feeling a bit embarrassed at what he said. "So, she put the Faunus against the humans and now were facing possible loss of many lives as she would escape with more than enough gold to buy a whole city?" Jaune said as they all nodded

"We need to find her before she does anything else." Ren said to his friend and commander nodded

"Hold on I'll get my sword and shield." He said as he went into the room but he saw Blake wasn't there and he saw that his shield was there but not his sword as he saw that the window was open and he then realized what had happened. He was shocked as he hurried out the door "GUYS WE NEED TO MOVE NOW!" Jaune said grabbing his shield and running down the hallway with Winter and Ren surprised as they chased after him down the hall and to the stairs "Jaune what's wrong?" Ren aske keeping up with his friend and winter grabbing her Scabbard.

"Blake was listening to us talk and I believe she took my family sword to get her revenge for her people we need to hurry." Jaune said as Winter went to the house maid "Make sure that the girls don't leave and fortify the house no matter what make sure you don't let them leave." Winter said as they all left from the home front gate and rushed to the town.

 **{TOWN-UNDERGROUND}**

Blake was in her cloak staying in the shadows to find her target as she hid Jaune swords under her cloak. She was looking to the Group of whitefang members as she swiftly stayed in shadow.

"Well they found me out, now I got to stay with you and your vermin Adam." Blake quickly made her way to an upper ledge staring over Adam and in Blake's word 'that whore' Cinder. She was standing with a dark-skinned girl with green hair and a man with silver hair. Adam was getting annoyed with Cinder and not keeping her side of their deal. "YOU BITCH WHERE WAS YOUR PART OF THE DEAL." Adam said as he gripped his sword but Cinder brought her gun out and pointed it at Adam. "Now calm down my boy, I got your stuff and something else also should be here soon." Blake was gritting her teeth until she saw Sun rush in "ADAM WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" He approached Adam but was stopped by his guards. "WHY DID YOU BURN DOWN BLAKES HOME AND EVERYONE INSIDE NOW…now she's gone." He said saddened by the knowledge. Cinder laughed "oh poor monkey don't worry you'll see her soon." As she pointed her gun up and shot the ledge as Blake dodged as she lost her balance and fell and hit a table. She groaned as she stood up and saw the shocked look of Sun and Adam. "See I keep my word monkey boy." Blake grabbed Jaune sword and unsheathed it and when to stab Cinder but was met with a kick to her stomach and a chain wrapped around the blade as it was stripped from her and she fell back. "Good job emerald mercury very well done, oh is this my Jaune sword?" she said as she grabbed it and lifted it up "DON'T TOUCH THAT YOU BITCH!" Blake screamed as two whtefang members held her back against her arms and Sun was still silent. "Oh what's this do you care what I do with his family heirloom, but you stole it in the first place want to know a secret, this sword is all he had of his family his family was killed not a single relative he's the last arc and you stole his one item of remember his family." Blake was stunned to hear this as she began to felt guilty of her action and Adam walked up to her and struck her clean across her face with Blood coming down the side of her face.

"So you betray us and now your with the enemy why Blake I was good to you I shielded you from their oppression why...WHY!" Adam said as Blake just smirked and looked up at Adam "Because your blinded by hate and anger your nothing but a monster I see that now, as for Jaune Cinder me and Jaune are now together and we will fight this oppression and your hate no matter the tribulation we will stand together." She said as Cinder grew noticeably angry as she went over and kicked Blake in the stomach as she crouched over in pain Cinder bent down and put the barrel of her gun to her head

"LISTEN you feral little FUCK you won't win and I will have Jaune no matter what and the Arc line will continue in me and then I'll be untouchable you don't realize the gravity that names hold."

Blake laughed at her "And you don't realize the gravity Jaune has on me." She than fell unconscious. Adam than group his hand up "Take her to our dungeon and DON'T TOUCH OR DO ANYTHING TO HER." Adam made that point very clear. As cinder dropped map on the table and Sun was still being held and adam ordered his release "That's why sun she is a traitor now we can move on and the attack will happen soon.

 **{DUNGEON-NIGHT TIME}**

Blake had woken up and saw she was in a dungeon with her bruise fresh from Cinder and Adam and she thought of Jaune sword 'damnit I need to get that back a soon as possible and warn the town.' As she tried to get up she was struggling till she saw a tray of food slide under the door "Here Blake eat up." She recognized the voice as sun "Sun what happened?"

"Well After cinder gave Adam what he wanted the attack happening later today, and Adam want you by his side so you can see it all." Blake couldn't believe what she heard.

"SUN HOW CAN YOU STILL FOLLOW HIM YOU KNOW HE'S A MONSTER AND ALL THAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IS POINTLESS BLOOD SHED." Blake said to him and Sun was silent as she waited for an answer. "I honestly don't know but I do know I want to help our kind." He said as he walked away "THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYONE YOUR HURTING YOUR OWN CAUSE." Sun just kept walking trying to make sense of everything. She just dropped down to hold onto the cell door due to her pain coursing through her body. 'Jaune please be safe.

 **{TOWN-NIGHT}**

Jaune was running all over the town trying to find Blake he knew she had to be somewhere but he couldn't find any other Faunus in the streets to help him in his search as he regrouped with Winter and Ren as they all looked exhausted.

"We have to find her come on one more round." Jaune said as he was ready to go off again but he was stopped by someone grabbing his shoulder.

"Jaune you need to stop I know your worried for her but please it way past midnight and your exhausted you can't keep this up, if Blake is as smart as you say she is she'll be back tomorrow." Ren said to his friend

"But."

"NO BUT, Sir Jaune you are to report back to our manor and rest we will continue tomorrow." Winter said as he nodded and Ren smiled at his friend "Yea I'll stay at Noras so I can help first think in the morning.

"Just admit you like he girl already Ren she likes you sheesh." Jaune said as he yawned and Winter nodded along.

""what I mean…seriously?"

"YES DAMNIT REN SHE HAS BEEN WAITING." Ren just looked back and went off to his destination as well as Jaune and Winter enter and were greeted by the help but Jaune went straight to his room and saw that Blake hadn't returned and saw her bow laid out on the dress and he felt crestfallen that she wasn't here by his side he didn't even notice that he had fallen asleep.

 **{NORE DAME-EARLY AFTERNOON}**

Jaune was still looking for Blake as now he got winter, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Ruby And Yang in on the search as they went to nearly all corners asked everyone from shop keeps, fellow knights, street performers, and for ruby children. They all met at the front of Notre dame.

"Any luck?" Jaune asked

"nope." Yang and Ruby answered

"Sorry." Winter answer along with Weiss

"Damn now were going to have to go around again." Jaune said ready to go off but heard screams and gunfire as people were running in fear from behind the back alleys of Notre Dame as they all looked on. They saw Faunus wearing mask with swords and shields chasing after civilians.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Jaune asked as winter saw this and looked to every available knight and guard "WARRIORS PROTECT THE TOWNS PEOPLE, GATHER THE FORCE AND DEFEND THE CIVILIANS AND STOP THE THREAT." Knights and guards charged at the White fang as they were clashing the sound of scared cries and metal clashing against metal was all they could hear.

"THAT'S IT MY BROTHERS AND SISTER KILL THEM ALL!" Jaune looked up and saw their ring leader for the first time and Winter knew who this was "ADAM TAUROUS!" Jaune looked again and he had one person tied up and he saw two cat ears as black as the night.

"BLAKE?!" Jaune screamed grabbing the girl attention as Ruby and Yang went to back him up and they saw their friend tied up with her bruises fresh on her body. Jaune approached the man standing at the step of Notre dame "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Jaune said with anger running through his eyes and his very soul.

"So you're the would-be knight that stole my kitties heart, huh well she left an gave me this as a gift." He unsheathed Jaune Family sword Crocea Mors with a crazed grin on his face. "well looks like the arc sword is mine now"

Jaune was stunned how his family sword was in his hand and his grip "YOU DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY HEIRLOOM AND MY BELOVED IM TAKING YOUR HEAD!" Jaune declared as Yang and Ruby saw this and she nodded at her sister as they both picked up weapons, for ruby a she picked up a medium sized halberd good enough for her to lift no problem and for Yang she picked up some knight gauntlets and strapped them on quickly.

Adam laughed as two of his elite guard came to his side, "Well you'll find me and my deary on top of Notre Dame herself." He said as all three quickly ran inside.

"JAUNE GO WE CAN HOLD THEM OFF." Ren yelled as he was subduing the faunus. Jaune nodded as he looked to Ruby and Yang

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT LEAING US." Ruby yelled

"Yea Blake is our friend were going;" Juane just nodded as he picked his shield up "Lrts go save Blake." As all three ran into Notre Dame.

 **ALRIGHT WOOHOOOOOO WERE AT THE CLIMAX BIG FIGHTING TIME BUT THATLL BE FOR NEXT TIME SO LOOK OUT FOR THA AND THANKS EVERYONE WHO HAS LIKED MY STORY AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY COMPUTER WAS STUPID BUT IT SHOULD BE FINE NOW SO WE GOT A GOOD WAYS TO GO OH AND AS FOR THE**

 **REALLY LONG ONE-SHOT IM MOST LIKELY GONNA ADD ONE MORE SEGMENT TO IT JUST A GLIMPSE TO THE FUTURE AGAIN**

 **ANYWAY PLEASE LIKE THIS AND KNIGHTSHADE IS STILL MY FAVORITE**

 **AND ILL TRY TO WORK ON DIFFERENT AREA IN THIS SITE SO SEEYA NEXT TIME.**


	10. Chapter 10

**ALRIGHT SO IM BACK YAY YEA I HAD SCHOOL IN SPRING AND NOW SCHOOL IN THE SUMMER TRYING TO GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS SCHOOL. YEAAAA THAT'S LIFE FOR ME AND HERE WE GO TIME FOR SOME GOOD OLD FASHION FIGHTING, WHO DOESN'T LIKE A GOOD FIGHT.**

 **{CATHEDRAL ENTRANCE}**

Jaune, Ruby and Yang came in and saw the inside and how some of the candles were still lit with some knocked over with broken glass and the inside seemed untouched with a sense of danger around the shadows.

"This seems pretty scary we don't know what they're planning." Yang said as Jaune walked up near the center "ADAM COME OUT!" Jaune yelled and Yang just slapped her palm to her forehead "well there goes out element of surprise for u…JAUNE LOOK OUT." Yang ran up and shoved Jaune and jumped out the way and saw a huge metal pipe swing down.

Ruby went to Jaune and helped him up and they looked as a large man went of the shadows and held his pipe in hand with an owl mask over his face. "What the fuck are you?" Yang said as his attention went to the busty blonde as she moved out of the way to give herself distance from this man and herself. "You guys go ahead and I'll take this guy here." Yang said confidently Jaune was about to say something but Ruby stopped him and shook her head "Trust me my big sister is strong she can handle this." Ruby said as she went to the stairs and waited for Jaune and he looked to Yang who was dodging the pipe as it KEPT crashing into the furniture and walls.

"YANG STAY SAFE." Jaune said as he went to Ruby as he left with Ruby as Yang smirked at the giant man "Alright you big bastard you're in the way of Blakey moving on with her life with her literal knight in shining armor for that you got to get hurt." She said as she ran up and delivered a left hook to his kidney and he let out a grunt of pain as he dropped the pipe and clutched over his now forming bruise.

"You should know my main talent is actually breaking through hard stuff and left heavy stuff, how do you think I keep this body." She grinned

 **{UPSTAIRS}**

Ruby and Jaune kept running up the stairs as Jaune held onto his shield and saw a small glint in the corner of his eye and he raised his shield to protect Ruby. The small blade hit his shield and fell to the floor and saw it was small dagger with a curved edge with it being double edge.

"Someone really doesn't want us going." Jaune said as Ruby nodded and they ran up the stairs and saw a door and heard daggers stick to the door.

"Alright looks like I know who I'm getting at, listen I'm going to run up the stairs and draw their attention." Ruby said before Jaune could stop her she went at the door "YOU CALL THAT ACCURACY YOU COULDN'T EVEN HIT ME IF I WAS STANDING STILL." Ruby said as she went outside and ran up stair and Jaune could've swore he saw dust pick up when she left "YOU LITTLE BITCH." As there were sounds of steps running after the young girl. The stranger came into a lit room where it was revealed that it was a woman with a fox mask covering her face as she was looking around and saw the young girl with the halberd as she dropped it. "You know that was heavy to keep carrying around." She said as she stretched her arms as the woman just looked at her as she got her dagger ready as ruby picked up the halberd and stomped the blade off still she had just the staff as she was twirling it around. The woman took this chance and threw three blades at the young girl as she barely moved and dodged all three blades.

"Got to be faster than that lady maybe you could do knife throwing in our performances, that would be so cool." Ruby said as was just imagining their performances "Listen little girl not happening your just in the way of Adam plan for us to rise above these humans." The woman said as she got her knives ready to attack her.

"Well I know that why you guys are so mad I would be too but killing and hurting innocent people isn't the way you're just enforcing their thoughts." Ruby said as she got her staff ready

"YOUR JUST A CHILD WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"

Ruby just looked at her and with a serious face "I know a lot of people are getting hurt and we're going to stop it, and Jaune is going to stop Adam and get Blake and start making babies." Ruby said

 **{BELL TOWER}**

Jaune made it to the top and saw the bells all hanging from the tops as he looked and looked around and saw no one in sight as he kept his shield up and looked around and he saw the balcony as he ran out and saw the chaos of Faunus fighting knights with blood so visible to him.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jaune looked and saw Adam walking to see what he had caused. "For these people to be fighting for a future they want and to keep the present their so accustomed to, tell me Mr. Arc what are you fighting for?" Jaune got his shield ready and held it up between him and Adam and looked down "I'm fighting for the future, not the one you want or the one others want, I want my future with Blake and everyone in our lives and to make a better tomorrow, and the one you want is just full of violence and pain and I won't allow people to get hurt just for you to bring chaos to everyone be they Faunus or human."

Jaune said as he got his shield ready and Adam laughed at his ambitions and began to draw Jaune sword Crocea Mors and smirked at the young man.

"It's ironic your about to be killed by your own weapon that your sword would use to protect will kill you in the end." Adam said as he rushed Jaune and was met with his shield blocking the sword. "Well how can your shield stop me." He back away and Jaune got his shield up "Where is Blake?"

"You are about to die and you just want to know where the woman is, won't matter cause you're not leaving here alive." Adam went and grabbed Jaune shirt and threw him into the tower as he got the empty room as he saw Adam walking to him. "You know this is going to end with you in a pool of your own blood." He said as he swung again and Jaune kept blocking but could get up with each heavy blow struggled to get his footing an kept under his strikes slowly going closer to the edge.

"Look at how pathetic you are, so scared can't even stay up you weakling." Adam kicked Jaune shield as he fell off the edge into a small grouping of wood with a crash and his shield fell out of his hand as he grabbed his sides from the pain from his crash. Adam was laughing at his opponent on the floor. Jaune soon crawled over to his shield and Adam laughed at him go ahead to crawl.

Jaune was Crawling and saw a small candle as he picked it up and slowly let the line spark up while he rubbed it against his shield to start a small flame. As he got up "Adam catch!" Jaune yelled as he threw the candle at Adam as he just cut it in half but the light got to close to his face and irritated his eyes as he started to rub his eyes.

"Good idea their sir knight you knew our senses are better and it is dark in here good job." Adam admitted just to play around with the knight as he looked to see Jaune wasn't there anymore.

"Oh so now you want to play hide and seek now aren't we a little old to be playing this game, come on Mr. Arc." Jaune was using the bells to hide himself and looked around for Adam and Jaune kept moving as made sure not to stop.

"Come on Mr. Arc what kind of knight strays away from a fight?" Adam kept trying to get him to let loose. Jaune went and laid on the top of the bell holding onto the bell ring and saw Adam looking around.

'Hopefully the girls are doing better.'

 **{ENTRANCE}**

Yang was Dodging the larges man attacks he just kept picking up large objects to attack the blonde, Yang was trying to dodge them but she tripped over a stray block of wood as she lost balance. The man Took this opportunity to attack Yang with a 2X4 as she went tumbling backwards into the wall with blood trickling down her head. She groaned at the impact as she touched her forehead and saw blood on her hand the man began to chuckle, and Yang slowly got up

"Well you get one good hit and you think this is over, now your pissing ME OFF!" Yang yelled as she charged faster at the man and he tried to hit her again but she ducked under his attack as she punched his large hand and could hear his bones break from his palm and then delivered another punch to his fingers, than while he was groaning in pain she went under and brought her fist with great force into his chin as she pushed him forward as he fell to ground and was just moaning as Yang kicked him a in the side "That's for getting blood in my hair you big bastard." Yang said as she stretched and slowly walked over to the stairs and sat at the bottom as she let out a breath. She looked up and look to the woden beans and saw some sparks fly "Huh what he fuck?"

 **{WODEN BEAMS}**

Ruby was running along the wooden beams as she was having knives thrown at her and the women not to far across.

"How many of those do you have?"

"You're a performer you know we can hide as many as we can." She said as she grabbed knives in-between her fingers as she threw the whole thing at ruby and Ruby stayed her ground and used her staff them to knock the knives away but had shallow cuts on her arms and legs and felt her blood drip down her cuts.

"See little girl when you play against a grown women you got to learn somethings."

"Like how to tell when you're on thin ice?" Ruby said and the fox lady was confused as she looked to Ruby and she saw she had three of her knives in hand.

"Or when you're on literal strings." She threw them as she looked at the direction she saw that it was a renovation for Notre Dame. She tried to run but saw that there was no way out of this. He looked to Ruby "Well played kid." As the beam fell with her on top of it and there was a loud crash and the women laid there as ruby realized what happened

"OH MY GOODNESS ARE YOU OKAY? OH MY GOD DID I KILL SOMEONE?!" Ruby said as she jumped off the beam to another and continued till she made it to the stairs and ran past Yang "Ruby?" Ruby went and moved the wreckage till she found the lady and saw she had brown hair and small dog ears and she saw a piece of glass and brought it to her face and waited, until it fogged up a bit.

"Oh, thank god I'm not a murder." Yang went up to her sister and brought her arms around her "Welp my sister is a pretty capable fighter and she literally broke a beam on a person good job." Yang said as she brought her sister to the stairs as they sat down and yawned.

"Well now we can just relax a bit." Yang said and Ruby was relaxing too till she opened her eye and realized what else was going on. "What about Jaune he's fighting Adam right now." Yang realized too as she shot up "Lets go Ruby we got to help him."

 **{BELL TOWER}**

Jaune was still hiding and he went through a door and saw Adam walking around slicing away at anything in his way. As he turned around he was grabbed by the crack in the door as he tried to pull him out "STAY OUT OF THERE." Adam yelled but Jaune Closed the door on his hand and kept going till he let go of Jaune. As he closed and locked the door and saw stairs leading higher up in the Cathedral. Jaune saw his sword blade break through the door as Jaune panicked and ran up the stairs "YOU PIECE OF GARBAGE STAY AND FIGHT." Jaune didn't listen as he kept going upstairs and he was met by another door and he saw a lock on the door and he brought his shield down and was breaking off the lock and he was slowly bringing it into position and one more and broke it off.

"Man that was a heavy duty lock but what's up here?" Jaune continued to go through the door and heard the door finally break down the door. As Jaune closed the door he saw what was behind this door. Jaune eyes were met with a sight that stopped his heart.

"Blake?" Jaune moved on and dropped his shield when he approached the unconscious women as she laid on her make shift bed and in a white dress he placed his arm on her and shook her lightly

"Blake please wake up please." Jaune shook her a bit more and brought his ear to her chest but could only hear a small beat and she was barely breathing. He tried to pump her chest to help air flow and Adam opened the door and saw Jaune was kneeling at his women. "See what happens when you try to take our women and now she probably not going to make it." Adam said and Jaune looked at him with tears in his eyes and looked angry at Adam.

"That doesn't matter at all human or Faunus your just try to exploit their pain and misery and fear for your own personal gain you son of a bitch." Jaune said as he grabbed his shield and he felt a light touch on his hand.

"Jaune.." He looked and saw Blake with weak eyes and he kneeled down in front of her and Jaune was smiling and Adam raised his sword and brought it down "DON'T TOUCH HER." Jaune brought his shield up and block his attack and charged Adam through the door as they both stumbled down the stair and losing their weapons as Adam charged him through the door into a pillar holding up the bell as Jaune brought his fist down on Adam back and Kneed him in the face as he charged him out to the outside seeing the sky full of smoke as they were both getting up.

"WHY DO YOU FIGHT NOW HUH?" Adam yelled at Jaune and Jaune got up and smirked at Adam.

"RIGHT NOW TO STOP YOU, CAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE STOPPING THESE PEOPLE FROM PROGRESSING AND NOW IM GONNA STOP YOU AND BLAKE LEAVING WITH ME." Jaune said as he charged at Adam and mask off as it landed on the floor and he looked to Jaune, while Jaune saw exactly was what that mask covering.

Adam had a scar that covered over a large portion of his face seemed to be a combination of burns, whips, and slashes.

"See this." He pointed to his scar "Now this is when you let people run your life and now you got a good idea of why I hate human they're demons nothing good comes from them. So im going to destroy them all." Adam said as he punched Jaune in the chest to force him back and punched him in the mouth and threw June to the ground and began to assault him with continual punches.

"See your ideals are nothing but a childish dream and here is reality you bastard and Blake is mine." Adam yelled at Jaune as he was about to lose his senses. He was about to bring down his fist again and slowly but Jaune felt Adams weight off him and saw Yang and Ruby tackle Adam and held him down but he was too strong as as he flung Ruby to the side and brought Yang into a headbutt. Jaune saw this and tackled Adam off the Balcony to the lower balcony as Yang and Ruby looked down "JAUNE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Ruby yelled he looked up "I'm fine just go up those stairs on the back and go help Blake I'll handle this monster." They went and left his view and he heard chuckling "I'm a monster really how so."

"I don't need to explain to you we already had this talk so lets go straight to our fight.

Adam smirked "with pleasure."

 **{UPSTAIRS}**

Yang and Ruby went upstairs and saw a weak Blake sitting on a bed as she was holding her head.

"BLAKE YOUR OKAY." Ruby said as she approached her friend and Yang grabbed her sister before sdhe could go and hug her.

"Wait Ruby she in a weak state, how are you Blake?" Blake struggled to get up "I need to go to Jaune please take me too him." Blake said and Yang grabbed her and saw the look in her eye as she put her arm on her shoulder.

"we got to go Blake its not safe." As she began to walk downstairs as Blake stopped and knelt and picked up Crocea mors in her hand and looked to Yang "Take me to Jaune Arc."

 **{THE BALCONY}**

Jaune was smashing into a pillar saw he had blood going down his lips and Jaune front kicked Adam in his stomach as he reeled back and Jaune uppercut him to throw Adam off balance an wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up and threw him over his back as he hit the ground hard. Jaune went to him about to start punching Adam but he was met with two feet kicking him over Adam and rolled on the floor and he got up and Adam stomped on Jaune face as more blood came out of his nose and forehead. Adam was gonna stomp on his head this time but Jaune picked up a loose rock and slammed Adams knee with it earning a shout of pain. As Jaune got up and pushed Adam Back he was met eith a sharp stabbing pain in his side. He saw Adam with a Glass shard sticking to Jaune side as held his side.

"SEE YOUR WEAK NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW YOU BASTARD." He grabbed Jaune and tried to throw him off the edge but Jaune took a hold of Adam wrist and pulled Him so they were both hang off the edge holding off gargoyle statues and continued to fight trying to keep balance. Adam jumped off the gargoyle and grabbed Jaune and Threw him off as Jaune yelled holding onto the statue for dear life.

"See now you're going to plummet down to the earth you love so much but now you'll be another stain." Adam said as he was bringing his foot down now Jaune was hanging from one hand and looked to Adam as he smirked at the young knight.

"See you later ." He was going to bring down his foot till he looked up and saw Adam pause for a second and Adam took to steps back. Adam looked back and so did Jaune and saw Blake holding Jaune family sword with blood on the tip of the sword with her panting loudly. "Blake why?" Adam said as Blake just looked at him

"Because you need to be stopped." Adam paused as he fell back off the statue and they looked and saw Adam plummet into the ground below. Jaune looked up and brought his arm around and steadily made it to Blake as she rushed and wrapped her arms around her knight." Blake hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around his kitten.

"Blake are you okay, last I saw you were so weak." Jaune said worried and Blake Smiled at him as she tip toed and brought her lips to his and with her arms wrapped around Jaune neck and He brought his arms aound her brought her close as their lips molded into one another. Jaune and Blake separated and smiled at one another.

"Well you both seem to be having a good reunion." Yang said and Ruby chuckled as they both looked at the couple and they noticed the silence as they looked over the edge and saw that the fighting had stopped.

"Let's go see." Jaune said as he helped Blake by carrying her bridal style as they rushed downstairs and saw that the two who Ruby and Yang fought were now gone with no trace. They continued outside and saw the whiterfang members all still seeing their leader dead falling from the heavens and Jaune looked and saw some members crying some angry all sorts of emotions as Jaune grabbed his sword from Blake as she saw Jaune move to the body of Adam Taurus and Brought his sword down to in front of him.

"This is the leader of the whitefang Adam Taurus, he wanted equality for the Faunus people since they are treated poorly by many people because of their heritage and culture seeming to be less of that to ours, BUT THAT FAR FROM TRUE." Jaune said as he looked around and saw many Faunus, knights, and civilians listening to Jaune words.

"They deserve every opportunity that humans have and shouldn't have to struggle this hard for their culture and heritages we must all be willing to live with one another, I know not everyone will share this view but I will fight for this view of a future where this will not happen where no innocent peoples blood will be shed and I will work to this future." Jaune said as people took his word in and Winter walked up to Jaune and nodded at the young knight. Jaune looked to Blake and saw her walk up to Jaune and held his hand,

"Whitefang members please surrender yourselves stop the fighting and bloodshed and the tears please." Jaune pleaded and one by one they looked at one another and slowly dropped their weapons and dropped to their knees and winter came up to Jaune.

"KNIGHT TAKE THE WHITEFANG MEMBERS AND THEY SURRENDERED SO TREAT THEM AS SUCH." Winter said as they began to load up the members in jail carriages and everyone was silent and as some knights went to Adam body as they wrapped in a cloth onto a carriage.

Blake grabbed onto Jaune arm "So it's over now?" Jaune asked her and she looked to him and then the clothed body of her old friend and companion.

"Yes, Jaune its over maybe we all can move on from this an hopefully learn of acceptance." Blake said and Jaune grabbed her waist and hugged her close and saw her tumble from weakness.

"Sorry I'm just tired." Blake said as Jaune took out his key ring "Yang go to this building and you guys can stay there till she's better okay." Yang nodded and Ruby followed and Jaune looked to see a carriage moving slowly to the town exit. He followed them closely and saw them nearing the entrance and saw who it was.

"Leaving already Cinder huh?" Jaune said as the hooded carriage driver chuckled and smile

"Well if it isn't my knight, how are you?" Cinder said as she looked to see emerald in the carriage as well.

"Tired beat up and pissed off Cinder why do all this people are dead cause of you." Jaune pointed to her and she smiled "Well my knight don't worry you won't be bothered by me ever again I'm going to disappear and this was fun I had Mr. Arc I enjoyed our time together and all those late nights of passion thank you and goodbye." Cinder said and Jaune felt a pain in his head as he fell to the ground unconscious.

"I don't get why you don't kill him?" Mercury said as he threw a wood plank away.

"Because I've grown to like him and wouldn't want him dead that wouldn't sit well with me so let's be on our way than." Cinder said as she let the carriage continue 'hopefully you enjoy a life without me my lovely knight.' Cinder thought as she continued with her companions fading into the fields.

 **{entrance}**

Jaune groaned as he got up and saw that cinder had left and he looked to see there was only fields as he looked knowing cinder was gone "Cinder at one point I still hope that you can stop this and you have some good in you. He said as he gripped his head and slowly made it back to Notre Dame and saw the last of the whitefang members being taken away and Jaune looked around and saw what this chaos had done to this precious sight that was watched over by god to see all this chaos. Winter approached him slowly but surely.

"It's all over Mr. Arc go take a rest lord knows you deserved it after all of this, go be with your women." Winter told him as he smiled to her "Yea it won't be over just yet we got rid of the fighting but not all the hate, its going to be a process but I have faith in us as human beings." His last word had him running to his home past the courtyard into town. She smiled and looked to her guards and told them to move out.

 **{Jaune home}**

Jaune ran in front of his home and saw his home was a small cottage and he went to open the door but saw it was locked and looked for his key. "Rightt." He smacked himself in the head remembering who has it.

"Yang can you let me in I want to see Blake." Jaune yelled as he saw her poke her head out of his second-floor window.

"I don't know cause were liking it here and we think maybe we'll stay here, I mean our home was torched, soooo…" Yang said as Ruby laughed at her sister "Yea Jaune you might want to look for a new home." Jaune just sighed and looked to them "You can live with me."

"DEAL!" They yelled as they threw down his keys which he fumbled them before he got a grip on them. He unlocked his front door and saw Yang and Ruby grinning at him with fresh bandages over their bodies. "She's upstairs sir knight." Ruby said with a bow and Yang laughed at her little sister antics as he slowly went upstairs he went to his room.

'Okay Jaune stay calm now that this is over.' He thought to himself as he went to open the door and saw Blake standing looking out the window with his sword and Shield laying by his bed.

"Welcome back Jaune." Blake told him as he approached her and took her hand in his "Yea Blake I'm home and this is where I want to be most in the world." Jaune said as he lifted Blake chin and kissed her lightly in her lips and he circled his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. He put more pressure onto her lips which caused the Young Faunus to moan into her passionate connection with the knight as they separated and looked into each other gaze Blake saw that he had a pained look on his face she looked at his body full of bruises and cuts.

"My god Jaune we need to get you patched up Yang Ruby could you bring the medicine and Gauze to help Jaune out." Blake said as Jaune grabbed her hand "no no im fine really." Blake just struck Jaune in the shoulder lightly that he fell back onto the bed and Yang and Ruby came in "Well you guys really couldn't wait could you." Yang said as Ruby covered her eyes.

"No, we need to get him fixed up cause he basically a walking wound." Jaune began to take off his shirt to reveal all his battle wounds from his fight with Adam as Blake blushed at his physique she began to work on the young man's stab wound.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes, she said as she was passes a strap to put over his stab wound.

"I intend to keep my word to you, remember what I said." She stopped and looked at him confused "Will you be alright with this I mean with me."

Jaune turned to her "Blake if I hadn't made it obvious that I want to be with you than you serisously need to put more faith in me." He said as she smiled art him and tabbed him with medicine that stung him as he winced in pain.

"Alright ill be waiting for that day then, don't have me waiting to long." Blake said as he looked to her "don't worry we'll be together soon." He said as Yang and Ruby were just crouching listening tot heir conversation.

 **{1 YEAR LAER}**

"Alright now move the beams over there to support the awning." The construction of Notre Dame was going smoothly as the outside was structurally sound and perfect the inside still needed work. They were nearly done done as there were seats and groups of people awaiting outside as many Faunus and Human alike awaited today as Jaune stood with his chest plate with his shield and sword layed by the alter. He look nervous to be standing there as he felt a tap on his shoulder and saw Ren next othim "Don't be nervous you'll do fine."

"YEA JAUNE LISTEN YO YOUR BUDDIES." Nora said as she hugged her friend and they heard trumpet sounding off as he looked and saw Weiss and Winter walking down the aisle in ocean blue dresses holding white roses. When they made it to the alter Winter smiled at Jaune and mouthed 'Congratulation' to her subordinate. Next was Yang and Ruby were walking with Yang holding Yellow roses with her bright yellow dress with Ruby small figure in a red dress with her red roses. Everyone got up and saw Blake walking down with a white wedding gown holding a rose bouquet of all her friend's roses color and in the middle, was white roses and one yellow rose. Blake kept walking down the aisle with her veil over her face as she stepped down towards her soon to be husband. She stopped in front of Jaune and turned so they were both looking at the pastor as he opened his bible.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and faunas we are gathered here today to join these two individuals into the eternal bliss of marriage and holy matrimony. Now the two shall say their vows to one another in the eyes of the lord. Jaune turned to Blake as he took in a breath "Blake when I first saw you, I couldn't help but fall for you and those amber eyes that left me in a trance after all we had endured I knew I never want to be away from you." Jaune finished as he let Blake begin

"Jaune Arc you have been the one shining light in my once Dark world and I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me and my people, you fought man battle for me and I can't imagine another day without you by my side." She said as the pastor continued "Do you one Jaune Arc of the Arc family take thee Blake belladonna to be your bride in the eyes of the lord."

"I do."

"Do you Blake Belladonna take this sir Jaune arc to be your husband in the eyes of the lord."

"I do."

"I now pronounce you under the view of god himself to be joined in eternal matrimony, you may kiss the bride." Juane moved closer to Blake and moved her veil and saw she didn't cover her cat ears and he smirked at her "See beautiful without covering your ears." He brought his lips to hers as the crowd roared with cheers for the new couple and claps rang through the city.

 **{ROOFTOP}**

Slow claps were being taken from the roof by two sets of hands and It was Sun and Neptune as they clapped for their friend marriage.

"So your okay with this Sun?" Neptune asked knowing suns feelings for a certain Cat Faunus. He just let out a sigh and saw how she was smiling so brightly in her new husband's arms "Yea I'm okay she's happy and I can't change her even after all I did." He kept walking away "So im going to head east away from this city to much I've done that can't be redeemed here so I'll be heading out now.

"You mean we'll be heading out." Neptune said as he got a sack on his back and pointed to a carriage in the alleyway.

"What?"

"Look I'm not going to have my best friend basically my brother just goes off on his own we'll take this journey together right brother?" Neptune said as sun smiled at his brother "Yea let's get going." As Neptune went back down to the carriage Sun looked to Blake again "I'm sorry Blake for all I've done I should've listened to you but now your happy please live your life and be happy goodbye." Sun said as they got in the carriage and hurried out of town to not be seen.

 **{BELL TOWER}**

Jaune how did you get them to let us up here?" Blake asked as he kept guiding her to the balcony. "Just watch and being the 'city hero' does have perks." They looked and saw all their friends and guest partying with music and performances from street performers. Blake could see the progress in people as she smiled down at them. Jaune took in a big breath "I LOVE BALKE BELLADONNA!" He screamed for all of Paris to ear his proclamation of love for his new wife. She laughed at him and she also took a deep breath "I LOVE JAUNE ARC!" this made the crowds cheer for the happy couples they stayed in each other arms "For the rest of my life I know I'm going to be happy with you there, I know there will be struggles but we'll power through them after all we been through nothing can stop us." She told him as she kissed Jaune cheek and pulled her close to hold her close to his heart. "Yea we'll make it no matter what's in our way, we have our happiness."

 **ALRIGHT THERE WE GO PEOPLE THERE SEE THAT WAS A PROCESS AND TOOK A BIT LONGER THAN EXPECTED IM UP IN THE AM WRITING THIS STUFF BUT THIS IS IT WE REACH OUR END TO THISTSLE HOPEFULLY YOU ALL ENJOYED THE STORY I STILL PREFER KNIGHTSHADE AS MY RWBY GO TO SHIP.**

 **SO I'LL SEE ABOUT WHATS NEXT MAYBE ITLL BE SOME OTHER STORY LIKE KINGDOM HEARTS OR SOME FREE STYLE ONE SHOTS BUT TILL THAN SEE YA AND HAVE A GRAND DAY.**


End file.
